Flint
by Basill
Summary: Markus Flint sets into motion a betrothal contract between his line and Harry's. He never expected the Gryff to be a snake in lions clothes. Will be SLASH and may be m-preg. ps. this is a side project while working on other stories and has been in the works for nearly a year. Its better than it sounds but you will have to read and discover that for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a side project while I am writing Harry Potter and a Chance at a new life. I will update when I can and hope you all understand that sometimes I need a different story to concentrate on in order to get my mind working. I will update other stories when I finish Harry Potter and a Chance at a New Life._

_I own nothing_

_This is slash and may be m-preg. _

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 1**_

It was ridiculous. Completely and utterly ridiculous, for Ginny Weasley to even think that the little raven haired Gryffindor belonged to her was laughable. Marcus Flint allowed a smirk to curve his lips. Little Harry was fifteen, and he could not be more pleased as he stood up and made his way to the Lion's table.

Those beautiful green eyes looked up with curiosity as Markus came to a stop in front of him. He held out a piece of parchment, and those dainty fingers closed around it as his smirk grew and he turned to walk away. By the end of the day everyone would know that Harry Potter belonged to him. There would be no escape from what he wanted.

_**Chapter 2**_

Harry stared down at the opened bit of parchment, his mind whirling with the information. It was a betrothal contract between Charles Potter and Mingard Flint. It was binding and Harry had no say. From what little he could understand Dorena Black had been betrothed to Mingard Flint when she had fallen in love with Charles, afraid to upset the Flint family she had pleaded for him to choose a different bride. He had agreed but with a stipulation. Their families would join, thus the betrothal contract.

"This can't be legal!" Hermione shouted after reading the contract.

"I…" Harry stated as Ginny snatched the parchment from his numb fingers, a look of rage on her heart shaped face.

"How dare he! That slimy little death eater!" Ginny hissed with fire in her brown eyes.

"Calm down, please." Harry stated with a tortured look on his face as the hall grew silent to watch the spectacle. He had always hated being the center of attention.

"Calm down? Don't you dare tell me to calm down Harry Potter! How dare he think he can take you away from me!" She screeched and a frown furrowed Harry's eyebrows.

"Ginny." Ron stated, a serious look on his face as his sister turned her blazing brown eyes to him. "Shut up." He stated, his voice brooking no room for argument. He gently wrapped his hand around Harry's arm and led the stunned fifteen year old out of the hall, his sisters screeching ringing in their ears as her displeasure was made known to everyone in the Great Hall.

The moment they stepped out Ron was forcefully moved from Harry, a look of pure rage marred Markus's face as he stepped between his bride to be and the other male. His wand was aimed at Ron's neck.

"Keep your hands off of what's mine." Harry bit his bottom lip as he placed one hand on Markus's bulging arm, gaining the Slytherin's attention.

"Ron is my best friend Flint." Harry stated with his eyes blazing in anger.

"It is inappropriate for an unmarried man to have his hands on you." Markus stated with narrowed eyes.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice called as she stepped from the great hall only to narrow her eyes at Markus. For a moment it looked like she was going to give the taller, cruller boy a piece of her mind but thought better of it and opted to pretend he wasn't there.

"Come on, we have research to do, if the contract is legal, no matter how barbaric that might be, then we have to see what being married to Flint would mean for you and if there is a way out of it." She stated, and Harry knew a list of books that might be useful was swimming through her mind.

Harry allowed his slender had to fall from the older boys arm as Hermione grabbed his hand and began to pull him away, her other hand grabbing Ron's who simply smirked and shook his head.

"There is no way out of it." Markus's voice drifted behind them, and Harry knew that if he turned around the onyx eyes would be burning in furry.

Once they were in the Library Hermione turned to face Ron, her face serious as she went into 'research mode.' "Tell me everything you know about pure-blood tradition." She ordered as she drug out a muggle notebook and a pin.

"Not much, my family doesn't really practice the pure-blood traditions; you know were not big on any of that." He reluctantly admitted with a grimace.

Hermione's shoulders slumped as she gave a nod of acceptance, "tell me anything you do know." She stated and Ron nodded.

"Well, betrothal contracts are usually held between the upper-class families like the Malfoy's, Blacks, Potter's and such. There really isn't a legal way to break the contract." He stated after a moment, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Can you think of any way to get Harry out of it?" Hermione asked after a moment and Ron began to shake his head only to stop.

"If there was an older contract then Harry could put that forth and the contract to Flint would be null and void." Ron stated with a look of excitement when a voice interrupted them.

"That would normally work, but Potter has a supplementary contract, the only way out is to find two older supplementary contracts from both the Potter and Black lines to the same family since it was Dorena Black and Charles Potter who agreed that one of their descendants would marry into the Flint family, but I wish you luck with that."

"Why would we need luck Greengrass?" Harry asked as he looked at the Slytherin. Her blue eyes were alight with amusement.

"The Potters were a light family, the Blacks a dark family, usually dark families only married into dark families and light families married into light families. Any contract that was between a dark family and a light family was usually carried out immediately, it would be one in a million chance of finding a contract between the Potters and a dark family, much less a supplementary contract and Flint most likely did his homework before bringing the contract to light." She paused as she let the words sink in.

"If by chance you did find a supplementary contract in both families to the same family, you still have the issue of the house having a contract already that would supersede your contract. Not many families would willingly take a bride from the Flint's and would have no issue bringing in an older contract." She stated as she moved over and sat in one of the unoccupied chairs.

"Why are you telling us this?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"The Flints hold a lot of sway in our world, so when they ask you to teach their soon to be bride our traditions and educate them in our ways you don't say no." She stated after a moment.

"You're saying that trying to find a way out is hopeless." Hermione stated after a moment and the blond sighed as she looked at the three Gryffindor's.

"Not hopeless, but irrational. Think about it from a Slytherin perspective for a moment alright." She stated and the three friends shared a look before nodding, they would hear the girl out.

"Markus Flint is the heir of the Flint family, are you with me so far?" She asked and the three nodded. "Very good, now before the Ministry was created the Flint family was considered royalty among both the elite and the commoners alike. They have hundreds of families that have sworn fealty to them. There are those who still see the Flints as the ruling family, and even the ministry will often bow to their wishes." She stated calmly and the three nodded to show they were following.

"Now you have a dark lord out there running amuck with some of those families that have sworn themselves to the Flint line, a newspaper who is slandering your name. Flint would never allow anyone to harm his bride; he can call in his ready-made army. The dark lord would lose most of his followers, all but the weakest. The newspaper would not dare mention your name and the ministry would listen to what you have to say without thinking of you as a child. You can be well on your way to destroying the Dark lord and wouldn't even have to move a muscle." She stated as she sat back with a satisfied smile.

She watched as Harry Hermione and Ron shared a look, but then she noticed something she had never seen before. The three didn't speak a single word but they were talking all the same. Harry lifted an eyebrow, Hermione shook her head and frowned as if to discredit something and Ron rolled his eyes before shrugging making Hermione turn and glare at him and Harry scratch the back of his head as if embarrassed by something.

"What we need is time." Hermione stated after a moment. "This is not something you just jump into, marriage is a permanent thing in our world and I would feel better if we knew exactly what it would entitle."

Daphne opened her mouth to speak when Harry interrupted her. "I agree, I'd feel better about this if we knew what was going on." He stated and Daphne sighed.

"Flint is not going to like this, but I will tell him your decision." She stated as she stood up and made her way from the Library.

_**Chapter 3**_

Daphne found Markus sitting in the Slytherin common room. His blazing black eyes demanded an explanation as to why she was there and not following his orders.

"I found them in the Library." She began before explaining everything that had taken place, including the silent conversation and ending with them needing time.

Silence rang for a long time after she had finished her explanation. "Time?" He asked after a moment and Daphne nodded. "Perhaps we can use that to our advantage." He stated as he stood up, his hands clasped behind his back as he moved, his eyes narrowed in contemplation.

"Tell them I wish to meet with them; they will be having dinner with us this evening." He stated and Daphne gave a curt nod and a slight curtsey as she left.

She found the three where she had left them, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were both pouring over books. "What about…" Hermione began only for Harry to shake his head.

"Page 374 says…" Harry stated

"I forgot about the…" Hermione sighed as she scratched out something in her notebook.

"Page 572….Ron began but was cut off by the other two.

"Discredited in…"

"What about…" Ron began again

"Annulled in…"Harry stated and Daphne stared incredulously at the three. How in the world did they do that, they never finished a sentence and by the looks of it didn't have to.

"Scary isn't it." Lavender Brown stated coming up behind Daphne, a smile twined her lips. "Everybody believes Hermione is the brains behind the trio, truth is there all extremely smart. They understand each other better than any set of twins I have ever seen."

"If they are so smart then why hide it?" Daphne hissed out the demand.

Lavender shrugged her shoulders. "It was like they all agreed to play a part in a well written play; they try to stay beneath the radar only coming into the light when it's their turn to shine. Harry plays the part of the innocent Jockey, who really only does well in Defense, Ron plays the part of a jealous lay about who has no decorum and no brains to speak of, and Hermione is the girl genius who outshines everyone in all but Defense." Lavender stated as she studied her nails.

"Why are you telling me this?" Daphne demanded.

"Markus Flint has chosen his bride, and his bride is one third of the Gryffindor trio that leads the pride. He is the queen, Hermione is the castle, and Ron is the knight. Ginny hopes to be the king, the piece all three would protect, but she is simply a pawn." Lavender stated as her eyes went to the trio.

"If Harry is the queen then who is his king?" Daphne asked and Lavender smirked.

"There has never been one worthy of the queen Greengrass." She stated before walking away, leaving Daphne with more questions than answers. She paused only a moment before squaring her shoulders and moving towards the trio, she had a job to do after all.

"Flint would like for the three of you to join him at the Slytherin table for dinner." She stated when she was beside their table; she kept her face blank behind a well-constructed mask.

Harry looked up from his book before glancing at the other two. "That is acceptable." Hermione stated after a moment as Harry nodded his consent.

Daphne gave a curt nod as she made her way back to the Slytherin common room. Her mind twisting and turning as she went over what she had heard, knowing she would need to give Markus every detail of the conversation.

_**Chapter 4**_

Markus dressed in one of his finest made robes for dinner, his own mind going over what he had learned about his soon to be bride, but the information did not deter him, if anything it proved him right, Harry Potter would make him the perfect bride. Once down in the common room he looked at those present and smirked.

"This is a joke right?" Draco Malfoy stated with a scandalized look on his pale face and Markus turned to him with a cold look. "You can't be serious about marrying Potter! He's a mudblood loving Gryffindor!" He called out and the room went silent as the spectators looked from Draco to Markus.

"You would do well not to insult my bride Malfoy." Markus snarled as his eyes went dark with barely suppressed anger. "His friends and he will be dinning with us and any who insult them will be dealt with." His eyes took in all of those in the room, a warning in his eyes and voice. "Greengrass, you will be seated on my right tonight. Zabinni you will sit on my left. My bride and his entourage will be sitting across from us." Not waiting for a response he swept from the room, Blasé Zabinni and Daphne Greengrass following close behind.

Five minutes after dinner begun Markus felt his anger bellowing in his stomach, his bride had yet to show and Markus was growing furious as being stood up by his bride in front of his house. Ten minutes in and the whispers began just as the trio walked into the Great Hall, unaware of the trouble they had already began to cause. They stopped to say something to Longbottum and Markus's eyes burned with fury as his little bride placed a dainty hand on the boys shoulder as he spoke with a look that was far to intimate.

"Looks like Potter has his eyes set on Longbottum." Draco sneered with a haughty expression. Markus's eyes flashed as he gave the Malfoy heir a cold look before turning back to look at his bride who gave a small smile to the other boy before walking away with his friends trailing behind.

Harry slipped into the seat across from Markus, Granger on his right and Weasley on his left. "Sorry were late, we had something to take care of before dinner." Hermione stated but Markus did not dignify her excuse with an answer, his eyes laying only on his soon to be bride.

Harry was dressed in a midnight blue robe, his inky black hair just barely brushed his shoulders and his killing curse green eyes were hidden beneath long lashes giving him an ethereal beauty.

"Daphne, Blasé, Flint." Harry greeted and Markus narrowed his eyes. If he didn't know better he would think his little bride was purposely trying to get a rise out of him.

"Potter, Granger, Weasley." Daphne greeted with an incline of her head. Blasé mumbled the same greeting, his eyes locked on the trio sitting across from them.

"Harry," Markus greeted, ignoring the other two. "It is inappropriate to show up late when ones soon to be husband require their presence." He stated coolly.

"As I have already informed Daphne, Flint, we need time, and my world does not revolve around you, we had a pressing issue within our own house to deal with and it could not wait." Harry stated evenly, not at all intimidated by the older boy.

"Eat," Markus ordered as he prepared his own plate, his eyes glued to the trio. He inwardly grimaced at the thought of dinning with Weasley. He knew that the red head had no manners to speak of.

He watched as the three made their plates and much to his surprise the red head did not shovel his food like a barbarian, but rather ate at a sedated pace with manners he had never shown before.

"And here I was under the impression you could only eat like a cow Weasel!" Draco called with an uproarious laughter. Instead of retorting with his mouth full like he was known to do Weasley swallowed, whipped his mouth with his napkin and turned to the blond.

"And here I was under the impression your insults couldn't get any lamer, seems we were both wrong Malfoy." Ron stated before turning back to look at Markus.

"Was there a particular reason you asked for us to come to dinner Flint, or did you simply wish to give your house a chance to use lame brained insults that a toddler could top?" Harry asked with a smirk playing on the edge of his lips.

Markus paused, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice before responding. "Greengrass has informed me of your wish for time, and I am willing to grant you this under several conditions." He stated making Harry blink and he watched as Harry turned to Hermione. He watched as he raised an eyebrow, Hermione's eyes narrowed, her lips pursed. Harrys head tilted before both looked to Ron who raised an eyebrow before inclining his head to an agreement of some kind.

"What might those conditions be?" Harry asked after a moment, his eyes turning back to Markus.

"You will agree to meet with Greengrass and Zabinni to learn about our customs and traditions for one hour three days a week, your friends may join you in this venture. You will share dinner with me, and attend the Flint Yule Gala as my betrothed." He stated silkily.

"I can agree to the first one, but the other too I can't so easily agree to. There are times when I have more pressing issues to deal with than eating dinner and I do have friends in my own house and in the other houses who I enjoy sitting with for dinner. Not to mention agreeing to going to your gala as your betrothed would defeat the purpose of telling you I need more time." Harry stated as he placed his fork down and crossed his arms.

"You will have dinner with me on Monday, Wednesday, Saturday, and Sundays and if you cannot make it you will tell me beforehand. As to the Gala, you will come as my date; your friends may come as well." Markus conceded after a moment.

"I will have dinner with you on Mondays Wednesdays and Sundays, if you wish to dine with me on Saturdays you will have to come sit at whatever table I find myself at that night. In exchange you will not bring up betrothal, contract, or marriage until I am sixteen." Harry countered but Markus shook his head and frowned.

"I can give you until the end of the school year, but I plan to have you as my bride the week after I graduate and if you bring up marriage, the contract or the betrothal the term is voided and we marry during the yule holidays. In which case your things will be moved to my dormitory and you will spend the remainder of the year with me in the dungeons." He watched as the three shared another silent conversation.

"If you bring any of them up then you will void the supplementary contract and renounce any claim to me or my line. You will never approach me for any type of relationship and will leave me to wed anybody I choose to." Harry countered.

"If I violate the terms I will give you until you graduate to find a suitable husband, if you are still unwed by then I will be claiming you in all ways as mine, I am not nearly foolish enough to give up what is mine so completely. That is the best I can offer you." Markus stated with narrowed eyes.

"Then I will be allowed to talk about the contract and the betrothal to Hermione, Ron, Daphne, and Blasé; without breaking the terms of our agreement.

"And I will be allowed to speak of the contract and betrothal and our upcoming nuptials with Greengrass, Zabinni, Montague, and my parents without violating the agreement. I will also concede to allow you to speak about them to those in your house, but I will have the same leeway." Harry nodded after a moment.

"If you will excuse us Flint, I have other places to be tonight." Harry stated after a moment.

"You should get used to using my name Harry, I have every intention of making you scream it during Yule, and you should remember my sweet that you said nothing about alluding to it, and truly I will enjoy the chase." Markus stated with a dangerous grin on his lips as Harry stood. Harry didn't respond as he left the great hall, Markus's eyes following him.

"You will do everything in your power to convince my bride that marrying me during yule is for the best." He ordered Daphne and Blasé, his eyes dark with a hunger that food could not satisfy. He took a sip from his goblet, as his eyes danced with a predatory gleam that had caught sight of its prey.

He stood and left the great hall, he would not allow his petite bride to get away from him. Not when he was mere months away from claiming him.

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Boy who Lived betrothed**_

_Sources say that Harry Potter, the Boy who lived has been betrothed to Markus Owens Flint, the heir apparent of the Flint line. One source has this to say: "Oh it was so romantic, Flint walked straight up to Harry the week after school began and handed him the betrothal contract in front of everyone. That night Harry sat with him for dinner, they looked so in love!"_

_Another source had been quoted saying "I heard they plan to marry at the Flint Yule Gala!"_

_Our happy couple was unavailable for questioning, but one thing is for sure, wedding bells are in the air for the Potter and Flint heirs and this reporter pans to be their every step of the way!_

_Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet_

Harry read and re-read the article as fury blazed in his eyes as he looked up from the article, his eyes locked on a smirking Markus Flint. What made it worse is he couldn't confront the Basterd without bringing the betrothal or the contract up.

"Well he didn't break the terms of the agreement." Hermione stated softly as she looked at Harry. "You made no such deal with the rest of his house, and it's not beyond him to goad you into breaking the agreement." She stated and Harry glared as he stabbed his eggs. A petite Hufflepuff third year walked up to the enraged teen.

"Is it true? Are you and Flint getting married on Yule?" The excided third year asked and Harry opened his mouth before stopping himself. If he said it wasn't true he would still be talking about the contract, meaning he would be violating the terms of agreement and then he would be painted a lire when he came back married to the smug bastard.

He stood up angrily and walked over to the Slytherin table just as Flint stood up to face him. Harry reared his hand back and went to slap the smug look from the prates face when Markus caught it, twirled him around until his back was connected with Markus's hard chest.

"You shouldn't be so upset my sweet. I will use every available resource to make you break the agreement. It's the Slytherin thing to do after all." Markus stated with a smirk, the words were whispered into Harry's ear and he had no doubt what the older man was doing. The rest of the school would see their stance as Markus saying something to placate Harry as a lover would.

"I hate you." Harry snarled and Markus let out a laugh of amusement.

"No you don't, and it pisses you off. Now off you go, you don't want to be late for Potions." Markus stated as he released Harrys arms.

"Unless you would like me to walk you to class, in which case that can be arranged, keep the Puffs and Ravens away from you." Markus stated with a dangerous smirk, a dare for Harry to accept.

Harry hissed as he stormed off to where Hermione and Ron stood, both looking amused and slightly worried.

"You need to have better control on your emotions Harry, if you nearly break the agreement after one day how are you going to keep from breaking it until the end of the year?" Hermione asked as she passed Harry his bag only for a large hand to snag it away and a smirking Markus to be standing there as he deftly lugged it over one shoulder.

"I don't want you to walk me to class." Harry hissed, his face flamed with embarrassment.

Markus didn't respond, he simply raised an eyebrow, his free arm wrapping itself around Harry's small waist.

"Unless you wish for the whole of Hogwarts to hear what I have to say my sweet you will lead the way." Markus stated as he began walking with a reluctant Harry beside him.

"Your first lesson will be tonight after dinner in the Slytherin common room." Markus stated once they were outside the potions class room. "To keep you from breaking curfew I have asked for a bed to be placed in my dorm, if your friends decide to join you in your lessons there is a bed set up for Granger in Daphne's dorm. As for Weasley you can be the sweet little hero and give him your bed, mine is big enough for two." Harry glared as Markus walked off with a smug smirk.

Classes were hell. Harry was sure the world was out to get him. Two hours with Snape was bad enough but he kept most of his barbs to himself, instead he kept giving Harry odd looks. Then he had an hour with McGonagall whose looks kept switching between curious and pitying, then he gets a leader from the headmaster saying to come see him after lunch.

"Come with me?" He asked Hermione who nodded.

"I'll take notes in Bin's class." Ron stated making Hermione smile at him. Harry barely touched his lunch, not noticing the frown on Markus's face as he watched the younger boy. Harry looked as if he were walking to his doom as he and Hermione made their way up to the headmasters office.

Surprisingly, or perhaps maybe not so much surprising, all four heads of houses were in the Headmasters office when they entered. "Good after noon Headmaster, professors." Hermione greeted as she tightened her grip on Harrys arm in hopes of comforting her friend.

"Ah Miss. Granger, I was unaware of you coming to this meeting." The headmaster stated with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm afraid it may be necessary if this meeting is about what I fear it may be about sir." Hermione stated diplomatically.

"Indeed?" The headmaster stated, confusion rolling around in his eyes as he indicated for them to take a seat. Hermione just hummed.

"I asked her to come with me sir." Harry stated as he flopped down in one of the seats, Hermione rolled her eyes as she carefully lowered herself into another.

"I am guessing this is about the Daily Prophet article sir?" Hermione asked, getting straight to the point.

"You would guess right Miss. Granger." McGonagall stated evenly making Hermione nod.

"Then I was right, I do need to be here." Hermione stated as Harry sighed and slumped down in his chair.

"Why might that be?" Snape asked his voice dark and silky.

"Harry's not allowed to talk about it to anyone outside of our house, Or Blasé Zabinni and Daphne Greengrass. The five adults blinked.

"Perhaps you should start from the beginning Miss. Granger." The headmaster stated after a moment and Hermione let out a giggle.

"The beginning would take all day professor. May I give the shortened version of events and then answer any questions you have?" The headmaster thought on it for a moment before nodding.

"That may be for the best." He agreed.

"Alright then, Dorena Potter Nee Black, Harry's grandmum was betrothed to Mingard Flint, she was six years younger than Mingard and while at school she fell in love with Charles Potter by the time she was of marriage age Mingard had already taken over as the head of the Flint family. She pleaded her case to her betrothed and begged him to allow her to marry Charles, he agreed so long as a supplementary contract was made." Hermione began in what the Gryffindor's affectionately called her 'lector mode.'

"Yesterday Mingard's descendent Markus Flint brought the contract to lite as Harry is of marriage age by our laws he has no choice but to marry Markus Flint, the heir apparent of the Flint line. Last night we were asked to join Markus for dinner where an accord was made between Harry and Flint. Basically the terms are Harry will agree to be taught pure blood customs and traditions, he will accompany Flint to the Yule Gala as his date, but nether may mention the betrothal, marriage, or the contract. If both have met these terms they will be married the week after Flint graduates." Hermione stated as Harry slumped even lower in his seat.

"If this accord is broken, then what are the repercussions?" Snape demanded and Hermione sighed.

"It depends on who breaks them. If Flint breaks them Harry has until he graduates to find a husband and marry or he will have to wed Flint. If Harry breaks them then on Yule he will marry Flint and spend the rest of the year in the Dungeons as Flint's wife. Flint is allowed to tell anyone in his own house, and his parents of the betrothal, and Harry is allowed to talk with Ron, Zabinni, Greengrass, myself and our house about it." She stated as Harry muttered under his breath.

"What about the daily prophet?" Sprout asked with a look of worry in her eyes.

"A rather ingenious move on Flint's part, if it weren't so back handed I might have applauded him. I am sure he had several of the Slytherin girls write to the Daily Prophet, because Harry allows his anger to get the best of his judgment. If Harry had confronted him he would have had to mention the contract and the betrothal, thus making Harry his wife. Not to mention the article gets rumors circulating which Harry can neither confirm or deny without breaking the accord, and since most people mistrust the Slytherin's they are bound to badger Harry until he loses his temper." Hermione stated before a smirk spilt across her lips.

"Like I already said it is a rather ingenious plot. Of course it will take a plot just as underhanded to trap him in the same manner." The way she said it had the professors looking at her and Harry who both shared a rather Slytherin smirk.

"It should be fun." Harry stated after a moment of thought.

"Harry, the Flints are a very old, very powerful family. It is not a good idea to antagonize them." The headmaster warned gently making Harry and Hermione both grin.

"Headmaster," Hermione stated drawing the professors gazes to her. "Flint is asking for a good game and in this case the winner takes all. Flint moved first, he captured a handful of pawns in one fell swipe, but has yet to capture our queen piece, now it's our move, but we intend to take his bishops, castles, and Knights. We already knew this would get out, he underestimates us, once we have a plan in motion he will be well on his way to ether losing or drawing." She stated and worry entered the headmasters face.

"What plan might that be?" McGonagall asked and Hermione shared a grin with Harry.

"It's Harry's idea really, he's brilliant somedays. We plan to turn the rumor mill in our favor. Lavender and Parvati are going to make the next move, placing several rumors in motion and poor Harry is going to be heart broken, when word gets out that Flint was tired of waiting for Yule and took comfort from some unnamed, and faceless woman in Hogsmead only for poor Harry to catch him, and so shortly after Flint had allowed his friends to shout the joyous news of the impending wedding when Harry had begged him to wait until their marriage was a bit closer. It will be such a tragedy." She let out a laugh as she stood and Harry got to his own feet.

"Well we best be off, we have Harrys heart to break, and all of that." Hermione stated as she linked arms with her best friend. The moment they were out of the office the headmaster placed his head in his hands as his body shook.

"Albus?" Minerva called softly only for his laugh to be let loose.

"I am afraid Harry has played his part very well, I often forget that boy was supposed to be in Slytherin." The aged headmaster stated when his laughter had died down, getting incredulous looks from everyone. It was well known that Harry Potter was the epiphany of Gryffindor.

"I did say he would do well in Slytherin, but the boy had to argue. Asked me who is more the snake; the one that is in the snake pit or the one who could hide in the lion's den." The hat stated from where it sat on the stool in the corner.

"He would never have survived in my house." Severus snarled.

"I have not seen one more fitting for the Slytherin house since Salazar himself, that boy is pure trouble when he allows his Slytherin side to show. You can be sure this is going to be an interesting year." The hat stated with a chuckle.

_Chapter 6_

Markus was impressed, he had not expected Harry to actually come to his bed and give the red headed Gryffindor his, but Harry had done just that. "This means nothing." Harry stated as he slid beneath the covers, as the snores of the fifth year red head filled the room.

"Whatever you say my sweet;" Markus grunted as one arm went around the petite waste to pull his young bride closer to himself. He fell into a contented sleep only to be awoken by a highly amused Mortaga Montague who smirked.

"I didn't think you would get him in your bed so soon." Montague stated with a soft laugh, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"Neither did I." Flint stated easily but was disinclined to move from the beauty he held.

"Well come on, if you don't get a move on you and your little bride are going to miss breakfast." Montague stated as he went to rouse the rest of their dorm mates.

"Wake up." Flint stated softly to the petite teen.

"Five more minutes Mia." Just as the brunet muggle born entered, seeing Harry still in bed she screeched.

"Harry James Potter, and Ronald Weasley get your asses up right now or were going to be late to potions!" Both boys shot up like a lite and tumbled from their beds, scrambling to get dressed, not seeing the smug look on the brunets face as the Slytherin boys stood staring at the scrambling boys.

Harry tossed a shirt which Ron deftly caught, throwing back a sock. Nether boy had their eyes opened as they moved. The smug witch sat down in one of the chairs to watch before the two stopped, opened their eyes, and glared at her.

"Must you do that every time you cow?" Harry snarled before the witch stood up and narrowed her own eyes.

"Stupid bint!" Ron called out "Damn you!" Ron stated icily.

"Well if you two would get your lazy asses out of bed at a decent hour I wouldn't have to. You stupid immature harlots." She snapped back and before any of the seventh year males knew what was happening both boys had jumped up and tackled the girl.

"Mudblood!" Ron called out harshly.

"Weasel!" Hermione crowed back.

"Waste of space, good for nothing know-it-all!" Harry snarled from the tangle of limbs.

"Sleep deprived moronic scar head who can't tell his ass from his head!" Hermione shot back.

"Ron! Your girlfriend is insulting my ass again!" Harry said in a whiney voice.

"Hermione! That's a low blow, Harry has a lovely ass!" Ron stated before all three burst out into raucous laughter.

"Come on you two idiots, your heavy!" Hermione stated as they began to untwine themselves and get to their feet. "You have five minutes to get dressed before I take the coffee."

"You wouldn't." Harry stated with a look of horror on his face.

"Try me." Hermione stated and both boys scrambled to get ready.

"What the hell just happened?" Markus demanded wide eyed.

"I woke them up." Hermione stated as she checked the clock. "Two minutes and you can say bye, bye coffee!" She said in a sing song voice as both boys came out, Harry was jumping on one leg to put his left shoe on and Ron was putting his arm through his shirt. Both reached for a robe to put on, only they grabbed the wrong robe, noticing it wasn't there's they tossed them to the other.

"One minute to spare, a record time." Hermione stated.

"You Miss. Granger are an evil witch." Harry stated seriously.

"Do you know what we do to dark witched Miss. Granger?" Ron asked with his arms crossed.

"Only if you can catch me!" Hermione called as she took off with the two Gryffindor boys giving chase.

"Don't lose her Ron!" Harry's voice rang through the common room as the seventh years followed the mayhem to find Hermione on one side of the couch and the boys on the other.

"My, you boys are slow this morning. Surely you don't think you can catch me! Ickle little Harrykins hasn't even had his coffee and Ronnie is wasting away from starvation." Hermione stated as the first spell came from Harry only for the witch to dive, bringing up her own wand and casting a spell, leaving both boys to roll out of the way.

Within moments spells were flying until the three were breathless and smiling. Hermione landed the first hit, and Ron was knocked back and tied up.

"Get her Harry!" he called from where he had fallen, a spectacle of Slytherin's had gathered to watch.

"What's wrong scar head? Can't save your little boyfriend from a few spells?" She mocked as she cast another spell at Ron who let out a loud laugh.

"Torture him mudblood, I'll give you your due, just you wait." Harry snarked back.

"Oh I'm hurt; your insults do so sting." Hermione stated as she faked swooning giving Harry an open shot as he cast a tickling charm at her.

"I…I…give!" She hollered out through gales of laughter and Harry stood.

"Damn right!" He stated as he canceled the spells, his hair falling in his face making him grimace.

"Really Mia, pink hair? What did I ever do to you to deserve such a monstrosity?"

"So breakfast?" Ron asked as he stood up, each linking arms as they moved from the snakes nest, leaving the Slytherin's stunned Markus and the others followed after, staying silent as they listened to the three Gryffindor's talk.

"Pink of all that is un-wholly why pink?" Harry's voice demanded with a pout.

"Well I couldn't very well do green, the last time you pranced around the common room like a loon for an hour, skipped breakfast and everything so that you could keep your hair that color for a lit longer, and really you can take it off any moment if it bothers you that much."

"Well you should try something more original then, I mean you've used this spell three times this week alone, what happened to the hexes and the curses, couldn't you try some of those? Harry deadpanned.

"I could, but you never know, the Gryff's know better than to interrupt our battles. But the Slytherin's don't and what would of happened if a first year got hit by a stray hex? You want to explain that to McGonagall or worse to Snape?" Hermione stated with a shrug.

"Well we wouldn't have to duel you if you wouldn't threaten all that is good and wholly." Ron stated carelessly.

"Coffee is _not _all that is good and wholly, really you two can't go one day without coffee?" She demanded and Harry and Ron shared a look before speaking in unison.

"No."

"Hopeless." Hermione stated as they made it to the great hall.

"So who won todays battle?" Lee Jordan asked with a wide when they reached the doors, he stood looking at them with a grin.

"I did of course, Hermione was being an evil little witch and threatened the goodness that is coffee, and I had to stop her before she let such evil loose on the world." Harry stated solemnly. "She took Ron out first, poor block was so in love with her that he never saw her treachery coming, and I couldn't stop it." Harry stated with a pitiful look as the older Gryffindor's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter.

"The hair?" Lee asked when he was under control.

"I was hit, I was sure I was a goner, never even saw it coming, but I was able to pluck up the little strength I had left and disarm her. It was a very near call." Harry stated his face straight and his voice sad and sorrowful as he spoke.

"Damn, I feel your loss Harry. We Gryff's shall mourn your loss and help defend Hogwarts against such evils as Coffee snatchers.

"You're a good man Lee; I knew I could count on you." Harry stated seriously as he walked into the great hall.

"Markus, I think I may like your little bride." Montague stated once the Slytherin's had taken a seat. They watched the Gryffindor's antics from their own table; they had never paid attention to the Lion house before.

"So are you taking your little bride to Hogsmead this weekend?" Montague asked after a while.

"Nobody else is if they know what's good for them." Markus stated after a moment. At dinner that day Markus walked up to the Gryffindor table and peered down at Harry who looked up with amusement in his eyes.

"Can I help you Flint?" Harry asked innocently.

"I wish for you to attend Hogsmead with me this weekend my sweet." Markus stated evenly.

"Sorry, I'm going with Ron and Hermione." Harry stated as he turned back to what he was doing, Markus never saw the smirk on his face or even the glint in his eyes that would have warned him of trouble.

Markus let out a growl as he left to his own table.

_**Chapter 7**_

Before the trio knew it Hogsmead was upon them, it was time to set their plan into motion. "Lavender, you and Parvati know what to do, yes?" Harry asked and the two girls grinned evilly as they nodded.

"Angelina has agreed to drink the potion and is prepared to kiss Flint when you come upon him." Katey Bell stated as she walked over.

"Just remember to be broken hearted Harry, no maniacal laughter.

"Broken hearted, got it." Harry agreed as they made their way out of to Hogsmead for the day. At 12:45 precisely Harry made his way up to Madam Puddyfoots only to spot Montague.

"Hey! Mortaga!" Harry called to the older boy who turned around and grinned when he spied his best friends soon to be bride. "Have you seen Flint around?" He asked with a smile.

"Yea, come on and I'll take you to him, I'm sure he will adore seeing you Potter." Montague stated as Harry ran the last few feet to catch up. He was led the rest of the way to Madam Puddyfoots only for Montague and Harry to both stop dead at the sight of Markus kissing a woman who looked almost exactly like Harry. Inwardly Harry crowed with dark amusement.

"F…Flint?" Harry forced the name to come out as a half chocked sob. His smile fading into a look of hurt and confusion as Hermione came up to gasp in shock and Flint pulled back, his eyes going wide as noticed it wasn't Harry he had been kissing. Harry dropped the bag of sweets and took off at a run. He ran all the way back to the castle and didn't stop until he was in Gryffindor tower where he let out peals of laughter.

Montague had walked into his trap perfectly; it had been too good of an opportunity to pass up.

A part of him almost felt sorry for Flint, but he should have known better than to have the snakes speak to the Prophet about anything. Now all that was left was for him to mope around the castle in a hurt filled haze of delirium and avoid the older male to the best of his abilities.

"What fun!" Harry stated when the Gryffindor's returned from Hogsmead and they all shared a knowing smile. The golden trio was pure evil, none would ever deny it. It was one reason no one in their tower would ever go to the Prophet about anything to do with the three. Gryffindor secrets would never be spilt because no one wanted the wrath of trio to be turned to them.

"Well that was a plan well executed, nice work on bringing Montague with you." Hermione congratulated him with a smirk.

"Why thank you Miss. Granger and the shocked look on your face was well carried off. Angelina, I thank you for your troubles." He stated and the older girl blushed.

"Have you kissed him Harry? That man might scare the crap out of me but Merlin can he kiss!" The words set Gryffindor tower into uproarious laughter.

_Chapter 8_

Markus didn't know what had happened. One minute he was kissing his beautiful soon to be wife, and the next Harry was standing with Montague, a look of pure pain on his lovely face and the body he held was one of a small female woman who could have been Harry's twin if not for the fact that she was obviously a girl and not his Harry. He watched as Harry took off back to the castle and would have given chase if not for his best friend who roughly grabbed his arm, rage in every muscle of his face.

He was dragged back to their dorms where Montague went into a rage about what the hell he had done. He couldn't explain his actions, when his friend finally sat down Markus ran a hand through his windswept hair.

"I know who I was kissing Mortaga, she was Harry one moment and the next she wasn't! I would never endanger my betrothal to him by kissing some stupid little chit!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Did you see the pain on his face Markus? Can you imagine the rumors that are going to circulate now? Fuck! You had better make this right Flint!" He snarled before storming out.

By that night all of Hogwarts knew that he had been caught kissing some chit by his little bride. The Gryffindor's wouldn't let him anywhere near Harry, and they didn't tell him where the other boy was, because he as sure as hell wasn't at dinner.

The next day an owl arrived saying Harry couldn't make it to dinner. It wasn't signed but it didn't have to be, everyone knew who the white snow owl belonged to. Monday was the same letter. The Slytherin's began whispering, the puffs and claws both took to glaring at him. Montague wouldn't talk to him. Greengrass and Zabinni had given Harry his lessons but it wasn't in the common room and they refused to say how he was.

He had screwed up, surprisingly it was the muggleborn who had taken pity on him. "If Harry or Ron knew I talked to you there will be hell to pay. And I don't mean just for you. Do you want to marry him Flint? Tell me right now if you were serious about the contract or I swear I will hunt you down and kick your ass." She stated icily and Markus opened his mouth to tell her that he had been when a dark voice interrupted them.

"Flint, you're late for your detention." Snape stated, darkly with a glare and Markus was about to tell him to fuck detention when he caught the glare Granger sent at the man. Without a word he made his way to the Potions classroom.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled as he stalked into the room, the door slamming shut behind him. "You fell straight into their trap." He sneered as he folded his arms and faced Markus.

"What are you talking about sir?" Markus demanded, his own anger rising as he looked at his head of house.

"Think! Who are you allowed to talk about your betrothal to? Does Grangers name come up on that list? He snarled and Markus blinked.

"That's enough Severus." The headmaster stated as he came out of the fireplace with a smile on his lips.

Snape backed off, his faced still contorted with anger. "You are just upset that Harry is more Slytherin than you would like to admit." He stated with a chuckle and Markus looked between the two in confusion.

"I didn't think that foolish Gryffindor could actually pull it off Albus." Snape stated after a moment.

"No, I would think not. You see Mr. Flint you laid a trap and Harry side stepped it masterfully. The prophet was a wonderful idea, very underhanded. Perhaps you would like to talk about this in my office, hum. Miss. Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are all waiting." The old man stated as he stepped through the fire place back into his office, soon followed by both Snape and Markus. Harry sat with his arms crossed and glaring at the floor.

"Harry," Markus called but Harry turned his head away from him.

"Ignore him, he's sulking." Ron stated with an amused laugh.

"Sulking?" Markus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Professor Snape ruined a perfectly good plan. It took us a week to get all the players set up just right and it was executed perfectly and we nearly won but then the professor stepped in and now Harry is sulking." Hermione stated with an amused laugh getting a glare from Harry.

"Perhaps Miss. Granger you would like to enlighten Mr. Flint of the chaos you three have caused this past week.

"A brilliant plan should be admired, especially one that was well executed. You see after you decided to play underhanded and have the Slytherin's go to the prophet Harry here came up with an even better plan.

You see we let you move first, your article captured a handful of pawns in one fell swipe, but failed to capture our queen piece, but now it's our move, and we intend to take your bishops, castles, and Knights. We already knew the betrothal would get out, and you made a dangerous mistake. You underestimated us, so we put our plan into motion." Hermione stated before Ron took over with a grin.

"It's truly was Harry's idea he's brilliant somedays. We planned to turn the rumor mill in our favor. Lavender and Parvati were rather helpful with that. We placed several rumors in motion and poor Harry was heart broken, when word got out that you were tired of waiting for Yule and took comfort from some unnamed and faceless woman in Hogsmead only for poor Harry to catch you, and so shortly after that lovely article had shouted the joyous news of the impending wedding. Of course Harry had begged you to wait until your marriage was a bit closer. It was such a tragedy."

"Then of course it fell to me to get you to mention the betrothal, and I damn well nearly had you but somebody had to interrupt. Such a waste;" Hermione deadpanned and Harry grinned from his seat.

"Did he really nearly break the agreement Mia?" Harry demanded sounding excited. She nodded her head and grinned.

Markus scowled as everything became clear in his mind. Harry and his friends had played him and he had fallen straight into their trap like a fool. "Don't scowl at me Flint. If you are going to use everything at your disposure then I am going to use everything at mine and I'm really not very nice when playing mind games. If you had not gotten the Slytherin's to go to the prophet I would not have gotten the Gryffindor's to set the rumor mill in motion." Harry stated with his own smirk.

"That was a very Slytherin tactic my sweet." Markus stated with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, I should never have let you talk me into placing you in Gryffindor; no doubt Salazar is rolling over in his grave and cursing me for keeping you from his house." The hat stated loudly from its corner. Harry simply shrugged.

_Chapter 9_

Markus was impressed, the more he thought about Harrys plan the more impressed he became, and even Montague had been wide eyed when he had learned of the trio's deception. It didn't help that the more he thought about the plan the more he wanted his little bride. Harry had resumed eating with him on the assigned days and had even resumed taking his lessons in the Slytherin common room.

When the announcement was made that a Halloween ball was to take place Markus had smirked. "You will attend the ball with me my sweet." He stated during dinner making Harry look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that a question or a demand Flint?" Harry asked as he tilted his head. Markus was about to reply when Ginny Weasley stormed over.

"I have had enough of this Harry Potter!" She stated furiously. "You," she pointed at Markus, "are going to leave us decent people alone death eater, and you" she pointed at Harry, "are going to man up and go with me to the ball and quite eating with the death eaters and talking with them as if there your friends." She stated as she folded her arms.

"Well, get up and go sit at the Gryffindor table and wait for me like a good boyfriend!" She demanded and Harry let out a sigh as he looked at her.

"Ginny, I've told you several times before. You are not my type and I am not now, nor have I ever dated you." Harry stated as if talking to a small child. "I like eating with the Slytherin's just like I like eating with the Ravens and puffs. Now go sit back with your friends and gossip about whatever it is you gossip about and leave me alone."

"Everybody knows were meant to be together Potter! It's a well-known fact that Potter men like girls with red hair!" She snarled at him and Harry gave her a look that plainly called her insane.

"Ginny, my mother had red hair, my grandmother had black hair, and in point of fact most of the Lady Potters had black hair. As far as I know there has only been two Lady Potters with red hair and both were centuries apart and I have no idea where you would get the idea that anybody cares about hair color." Harry stated rolling his eyes.

"Ginny!" Ron stated as the girl opened her mouth to retort. "Go back and sit with your friends, I've told you before to get rid of those delusions you have about marrying Harry, for Merlin's sake mum's told you to leave him alone!"

"Shut up Ronald! He's mine, were going to marry and that is all there is to it!" Ginny stated heatedly.

"Where in the hell do you people get the idea that I am property? I don't belong to anyone!" Harry stated in irritation. "Ginny you could never handle me; I'm not a nice person. I enjoy mind games, and I love a good battle of wits, something you clearly don't have much of. I don't love you, hell; I don't even really know you. You're my best friend's sister that is all. Now if you don't mind Flint was about to properly ask me to the ball." Harry stated as Ginny left in a huff of fury.

"So Flint, were you asking or telling me that I'm going with you." Harry asked turning to the older male.

"Telling." Markus stated evenly as Harry turned to Montague.

"Mortaga, would you like to accompany me to the Halloween ball? It seems I don't have a date." Harry stated sweetly making Markus growl.

"I would love to, but as you can imagine I would rather not wake up and find my body and soul have disconnected due to a rusty blade being plunged into my chest." Montague stated with a smirk.

"Coward." Harry stated with a pout. "Very well, Mia has Ron asked you yet?" Harry asked innocently to which the girl smirked and shook her head.

"Then would you please not be a coward and fear the wrath of a dastardly Slytherin and your boyfriend and accompany me to the ball?" Harry asked with a sweet smile.

"Since you asked and Ronald still has not, I would love…" She began but was interrupted.

"No you don't scar head! Hermione will you please turn scar head over there down and go to the Halloween ball with me?" Ron asked sending glares at Harry.

"Sorry Mr. Potter, I'm afraid I must take the cowards way out and agree to go with Mr. Weasley who was so kind to ask me."

"That's alright Miss. Granger, I understand, Mr. Weasley is a very inept date and will need all the help he can get. If you will excuse me I must now wonder the lonely path to the Ravens." He stated as he stood up and dodged Markus's hand as it reached for him only to come back with a dejected look after talking to Luna.

"No such luck I take it?" Hermione questioned.

"It would appear that the rouge Neville Longbottum has beaten me to it. I fear I shall never find a date to the ball." Harry stated and Hermione grinned.

"Why don't you show Mr. Flint how to properly ask someone to the ball?" Hermione asked pleasantly making Markus scowl deeper.

"I get it, fine. My sweet come with me to the ball." He stated before tacking on a please.

"Nope, don't think I will." Harry stated with a laugh as Markus scowled at him.

"Why not?" Markus demanded icily.

"I have not yet gone through all of my options Mr. Flint, and since asking me was too much trouble for you then agreeing is too much trouble for me." He stated before looking aver at Daphne.

"Greengrass, will you come to the ball with me?" He asked making Daphne roll her eyes as she avoided eye contact with Markus.

"Are you trying to upset Flint Potter?" She asked and Harry smiled and nodded.

"Very well, as your Slytherin confidant it is my duty to help you in that endeavor. Pick me up at seven and don't be late." Daphne stated before turning back to her conversation.

"I wouldn't dream about being late, I like my body parts attached thank you." Harry called and Hermione laughed as Ron grinned.

"Harry." Markus stated his voice low and filled with danger. "This is a dangerous game you're playing my sweet."

"Then you should have asked me instead of thinking you can order me around." Harry stated as the trio stood up. "I'm off to bed." He stated before leaving.

"Greengrass." Markus called, his voice held malice and danger.

"Yes Flint?" She asked sitting stiffly.

"Are you trying to earn my wrath you foolish girl?" He asked as he turned his dark eyes to her.

"Better I go with him than someone who would try to take advantage." Daphne stated evenly.

_Wow. Nine chapters down! Next chapter will be the Ball! _

_Lots of love_

_Basill_

_Ps. Please leave a review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow. I was not expecting so many hits in just the little bit since I posted the story. I am glad you all like it so much._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Now on to the story!_

_**Chapter 10**_

Harry grinned as Hermione cast a spell to make his hair grow out as the door opened and a tall woman with black hair stepped through the door. "Beautiful as always Hadrian." The soft melodious voice stated in amusement making Harry whirl around and grin as he ran into the woman's arms making Hermione huff as she folded her arms and glare as the woman caught Harry with practiced ease.

"How old are you five?" Hermione demanded and Harry struck his tongue out at her childishly making the woman laugh as Harry turned his face back to the woman.

"I missed you mama!" He exclaimed happily and the woman gently set him down as she moved her brown eyes to give Hermione a gentle smile.

"How is my favorite niece?" She asked with a soothing smile and Hermione rolled her eyes before smiling at the older woman.

"Analine Dolohov I am the _only _niece you have." Hermione stated in amusement.

"True, but that makes you my favorite." Analine stated with a smirk and Hermione rolled her eyes at her father's half-sister.

"I have to meet Daphne in half an hour!" Harry exclaimed when his eyes caught sight of the alarm clock and both women smiled at him. It was rare Harry allowed his childish side to show, but such excitement always brought it out of him.

"Your girlfriend Harry? Your father is not going to like this." Analine stated with a patented glare and Hermione giggled.

"Grandpa didn't tell you mama?" Harry asked with a look of surprise causing Analine to frown.

"Tell me what?" She demanded and Hermione grinned.

"Markus Flint has brought forth a betrothal contract for our dear Harry." Hermione stated with a snicker as Ron came in and grinned when he saw the woman.

"Explain." Analine stated with a serious expression and Ron snorted as Hermione told the woman all about the contract and the accord between the two, and then preceded to enlighten her about Flint's demand of Harry going to the ball with him only for Harry to ask Daphne in order to annoy the older male.

When she was finished Analine grinned in satisfaction. "Your father is going to be so very pleased with your Slytherin tactic, but I am not sure how he will act when he finds out about the betrothal and how none of you thought to inform us about it." She stated as she walked to Harrys chest and opened a secret compartment that very few knew existed.

She pulled out a dark green and silver dress robe and a pair of finely crafted dragon hide boots and set them on Harry's bed and another set of robes to be placed on Ron's and Hermione's. "Well what are you three waiting for? Go get dressed!" She snapped the order out and the three teens raced to do as ordered.

"Does grandpa know your hear mama?" Harry asked once he came back in with his dress robes on.

"The bearded man knows very well I'm here Hadrian, I missed your first ball, but I will be damned if I miss seeing my baby and niece off to their second one." She stated with slight irritation. Harry smirked, he knew very well that his mama and papa hated the fact they could not claim him as their son in public.

"Sit down," she ordered and Harry did as she bid and smiled in contentment as she conjured a brush and fixed the magically lengthened hair, placing it in a difficult Celtic knot.

When Hermione came in she fixed her hair as well before making sure Ron was presentable. Satisfied with her handy work she looked at Ron. "Take Harry to pick up his date while I help Hermione finish getting ready and then you come back and get her." She ordered and Ron nodded with a gentle smile as Analine paced a kiss on Harry's forehead.

"Oh and Harry," she stated when they got to the door making Harry turn to face her. "Your father and I will want to meet this young man of yours. It's only proper he faces us." She stated with a sweet smile and Ron shivered.

Analine and her husband could not be any more different. Where Analine was pleasant and generally sweet to everyone Antonio only liked three people, His niece, his wife, and his son. He barely tolerated Ron, and he knew that Antonio would despise anyone who thought themselves good enough for Harry.

Harry smirked as if reading Ron's thoughts and allowed the red head to pull him from the room. At precisely seven to see Daphne standing there waiting. She inclined her head as Ron gave his friends arma slight squeeze before turning to Daphne and smirking a dangerous smirk that very few had ever witnessed. A shiver went down her spine as he opened his mouth.

"Harry's parents want you to relay a message to Flint; they want a word with him." He stated before walking away leaving Daphne confused.

Harry let out a laugh as he offered the girl his arm and led her to the Great Hall. "Are you going to explain how your _parents_ want a word with Flint?" She demanded when he didn't look like he was going to answer her silent question.

"Mama was here, she says papa and her want a word with him." Harry stated innocently as his eyes danced with mirth. He turned just slightly when his eyes caught sight of Markus who stood off in the shadows, his eyes locked on Harry.

He wore black and silver dress robes that seemed to stick to his muscular body, his hair laid flat on his skull and his arms were folded in silent disapproval and Harry smirked before turning back to Daphne.

"He's glaring at you." He stated cheerfully making Daphne turn to look at the older male and gulp when she saw the dangerous glare that faced her, promising retaliation for daring to go with his soon to be wife.

"He's going to kill me." Daphne stated seriously making Harry laugh as if she had stated the funniest thing.

"Papa would hunt him down if he killed you since you're my friend and killing you would make me sad." Harry stated and Daphne scowled.

"Flint would kill the muggles Potter, even you must know it's foolish to send them after him." She sneered, but there was no heat and Harry's smirk grew.

"Papa isn't a muggle Daphne, and he can well take care of himself." Harry stated when he noticed Zabinni talking to Markus. The dark skinned boy gave a nod before making his way over to them.

"Greengrass, would you care to dance?" He asked and Daphne huffed in irritation before looking over at Flint who stood smirking, and she knew better than to go against him twice.

"Very well Zabinni, since Potter has yet to ask me I guess I will make do." She stated as she allowed him to take her hand and pull her onto the dance floor.

Harry smirked as Ron brought Hermione into the great hall and the two came to stand beside him with laughter in their eyes. "When just who you were raised by comes out there is going to be a lot of questions." Hermione stated softly and Harry nodded his head.

"Hermione, would you care to dance?" Ron asked with a slight incline of his head and Hermione nodded as she gave him her hand. Not a minute later Harry was gruffly turned around and forced to face a smirking Markus Flint.

_**Chapter 11**_

Antonio Dolohov glared at his wife, truly he loved her but her antics could drive him insane. "I am sure my son would have told me if he was contracted into a marriage." He stated coldly and Analine smirked as she grabbed out the copy of the Prophet Hermione had saved and gave it to him.

Nether Lord nor Lady Dolohov ever bought the rag, it was never filled with any truths when concerning their son and only moved to enrage Antonio when he saw it. Before he could seethe and scheme ways to kill the Flint heir she told him everything Hermione had told her.

He smirked at Harry's Slytherin side and applauded his son on a well thought out plan and silently promised to kill Snape for ruining it. It was one thing for the man to constantly belittle his child and another thing to help Flint force his child into a marriage. Analine smirked at her husband's scheming face. "I want to meet with him. Albus has agreed to allow us into the Slytherin common room, so long as you promise not to hurt the boy." She stated easily and Antonio glared darkly.

Analine folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, daring him not to agree with the terms. Finally he nodded his head in agreement.

_**Chapter 12**_

Markus had gotten Harry to dance with him only once before the younger teen went back to Daphne, saying it would be rude of him to ignore his date. He scowled but allowed him to leave. Frustrated and more than slightly annoyed the fact that he could not openly demand Harry's attention as his betrothed he slinked away back to Slytherin dorms, glad that the ball would end in less than twenty minutes.

He kept his pace slow as he walked, lost in thoughts about ways to make Harry agree to be his forever before the Gala. All the beauty had to do was break the agreement and Markus would never have to share him with another. The moment he entered the common room he came to stop. Standing in front of the hearth was a man only slightly less dangerous than Markus's father, Lord Antonio Dolohov. The man turned to face him with a sinister and dangerous look on his face.

"So you would be the cretin trying to take my son from me?" A melodious voice stated, drawing Markus's attention to Lady Dolohov who sat on the couch, one ankle tucked behind another as she looked at him with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

She stood with a predatory grace as she moved over to him, but her words left him confused. He was after only one person and that was his bride, whoever the woman thought he was she was clearly wrong in her assessment.

He opened his mouth snap at her when the door to the common room opened and in poured those who had attended the entirety of the ball. Ignoring Markus and the Lord and lady they made their way up to their dorms. When they were alone once more he opened his mouth again when the door opened for a last time revealing Greengrass, Zabinni and Harry whose face lit up.

"Papa!" He called happily as he ran and threw himself into Lord Dolohov's arms. The man hefted Harry up, allowing the small teen to cling to him and shocking the three present. The man carried his small burden to the couch where he sat down next to his wife.

"What in the world is going on?" Daphne demanded once her shock had passed, the last person she had ever expected to see Harry with was a loyal follower of the Dark lords.

"Daphne, Blasé, Flint, may I introduce my parents, Lord Antonio Dolohov and his wife Lady Analine Dolohov nee Granger? Mama, papa, may I introduce Daphne Greengrass, Blasé Zabinni and Markus Flint?"

He smiled as the fire flared green and out stepped Albus Dumbledore who smiled kindly at those present. "I am glad to see my students are _all_ still alive." He stated with a slight laugh and Antonio glared darkly.

"They wouldn't be but Analine forced me to agree not to kill the brat before we left." He stated with a dark glare at Markus who stood bewildered. What in Merlin's name was going on?

"Ah." The aged headmaster stated with a look of amusement as he looked at the startled faces before him. "Perhaps I should explain?" He asked as he conjured four chairs and sat down, motioning for the other three to take a seat.

"What I am about to tell you must not leave this room, understood?" He half asked and half stated. Markus found himself nodding as he waited for an explanation.

"Fourteen years ago today Lilly and James Potter were killed and the ministry decided it would be in Harry's best interest to go to the only family he has left. At first the idea seemed like the best option, they would love him and care for him. They would keep him safe and happy." He began and Harry buried his head into his papa's shoulder, his mama's hand cradled through his hair as he listened to a story he knew by heart.

"In my wisdom I left him on their doorstep with a warming charm to keep the chill from him. Two months later when things had calmed down in our world I went to check on him but all was not well. The muggles had him locked in a small broom cupboard, his diaper was wet and sagging, and pneumonia had settled into his chest. I knew then that if I left him he would die long before he reached our world." He stated with a sad look on his aged face as he looked at Harry.

Markus clenched his fists in anger. Muggles had dared to mistreat his bride. He was well beyond furious. "I asked the ministry to have him moved, but alas, minister Fudge refused to budge on the issue. He wanted him sent back so sure was he that Harry was safest there. Yet my heart would not follow him. I worried over what I should do when I ran into a young witch named Analine Granger whose half-brother's daughter had just started showing signs of magic and had agreed to take the girl to Saint Mungo's for her magical shots.

He could have taken her himself of course, being a squib, but he had chosen to leave our world long ago and had no wish to return, but not willing to make the choice for his daughter he asked the only person he trusted to do it.

I knew then what had to be done, I begged her to take the child knowing fully who he was and what awaited him if she refused." He stated and Analine laughed as she took over the story.

"Oh yes, I remember that day Albus. I fell in love with him the moment I saw him and took him home with me. Antonio was furious at me for days. With our wedding so close at hand he didn't think we needed to be caring for such a small child.

It was two months later when Antonio could not deny loving Harry. You see I had left them home alone to visit my brother when Harry wondered off in the manor. He made his way straight to the basement, but one of the old boards were loose and Harry fell through, fractured his ribs and broke several of his bones. Antonio refused to leave his side until he was healed completely." She stated with a fond laugh as she looked at Harry who was fast asleep in his father's arms.

"Yes, and now you are trying to take him from us." Antonio stated coldly. "You think you are good enough to marry my son." He sneered as Analine placed a hand on his arm.

"Wouldn't somebody know Potter didn't stay with the muggles?" Blasé asked with a frown as he looked at Analine who smirked.

"The muggles didn't want him Mr. Zabinni, they had no issue with us having him, and nobody was supposed to ever go and check on him. So long as he acted like he lived with the muggles he was safe." Analine stated ignoring Antonio and Markus who were sizing each other up.

Markus smirked darkly after a moment, as Antonio sneered. He saw a way to convey exactly what he wanted to say without breaking the accord.

"Greengrass, inform Dolohov that I have no intention of giving Harry up, that he will be mine and he can suck it up and deal as Harry is of legal age and the contract is binding." He stated harshly and Daphne blanched.

"Mr. Flint," Analine broke in before the girl could earn her husband's wrath. "It is proper protocol to bring a contract to the parents of the bride and ask permission to court their child. Antonio has every right to be angered by your lack of manners, do try not to antagonize my husband." She stated coldly.

"Need I remind you Lady Dolohov of whom you are speaking to? Your husband is sworn to my family; to try and kill or maim me is going against his vow." Markus stated coldly and those present watched as Markus and Antonio went toe to toe in a battle of wills. A battle Markus was proclaimed victorious of.

_So what did you think? Please review! I'm off to bed. _

_Lots of love,_

_Basill_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but I hope you like it all the same and thank everyone for there reviews, fovorites, and followers._

_I love you guys!_

Harry couldn't help but to grin as he locked eyes with Hermione and Ron. Nobody had ever gone toe to toe with his father and lived to tail the tail, to hear that Markus had stood his ground while facing the man left a fuzzy feeling in his stomach.

"Well you're soon to be husband is ether stupid for standing up to uncle, or brave." Hermione sated with a wicked smirk on her face and Ron chuckled.

"Here I thought our Harry was going to marry the king of Slytherin, not a Gryff. Maybe the hat should resort him?" He asked wagging his eyebrows as they sat in the Boys dormitory discussing the events of the night before.

"Please, Flint would eat the firstie's alive, and the seventh years are terrified of him." Hermione stated with a laugh and Harry smirked.

"I thought Papa as going to skin him alive, I have never seen him back down before. Not even when facing old Voldy when he goes too far in trying to kill me!" Harry crowed with laughter and Ron snorted.

It wasn't a well-known fact that the battles between Harry and Voldemort were a game. In fact the only ones who knew were Hermione, Ron, Antonio, Analine, and Albus, and of course Harry and Voldemort themselves. To the rest of the world Harry was the perfect savior. They would be horrified if they knew that Harry was neutral when it came to the war.

They wouldn't understand that Harry was the gray lord, and while a battle commenced it was between Voldemort and Albus, not between Harry and Voldemort. Nether men were dumb enough to actually try and gain Harry for their side, Antonio would kill them if they did. A frown marred Harry's face.

"What ails you cousin?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at him.

"If I do marry Markus he won't appreciate the game. What's to stop him from stopping it and then who am I going to test myself against?" He asked with a slight pout and Hermione and Ron shook their heads.

The truth was Harry loved testing his power against both Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He loved having to find new ways to escape and was rather brilliant at it. "Your insane Harry, you know that?" Ron asked with a laugh as Harry turned his eyes on him.

"It had to end someday Harry, if Albus wins or if Voldemort wins it would still end the game. At least this way the world won't be in an uproar about you quitting the war. You'll have a Lord husband who will need you to be a proper wife, and proper wives do not test themselves against Dark Lords." Hermione stated in her 'lecture' tone.

"This is why I don't want to marry him Hermione! I don't want a lord husband who thinks I'm some possession to be owned and told what to do! I want to fight Voldemort! I want to face the Death Eaters and rub it into Uncle Tom's face that I got away again! Why should I marry a man who can't accept that fact? Even Grandpa accepts that I like going toe to toe with my favorite uncle!" Harry declared with a heated glare and Hermione laughed.

"Papa would be so disappointed to know he's not your favorite!" Hermione crowed with laughter making Harry scowl at her as Ron sighed, dragging Harry's eyes to him and locking gazes.

"Harry, we've already talked about this last year when Voldemort gained a body, do you remember?" He asked calmly and Harry nodded. "Voldemort enjoys the terror he causes, Dumbledore enjoys trying to stop him, and you enjoy fucking with everyone's mind. Its why you play along with the War effort despite you being a gray wizard. Both Voldemort and Albus have discussed a treaty for your sake and you refused time and again, but the world is in shambles perhaps your game can bring it peace?" He asked and Harry looked at him with his head tilted making him sigh again.

"What Ron means Harry is for you to allow Tom and Albus to make a treaty with your willing marriage to Markus as a condition. You will still be able to 'fuck' with people's minds and you won't have to see your grandfather and uncle trying to kill each other at every turn. Let Voldemort put the proposal in the Prophet, make it public that you don't want to marry Markus and are reluctant to agree to such terms. Play the poor orphan with no parent's card. You can also have him make a condition that you will be adopted by Uncle Dolohov." She stated as her eyes lit up with a scheme as Harry listened intently.

"Once you're married you can bring your games from the playground and into the big boy arena. Your Lord Husband has a lot of sway over the ministry and you'll be in the spot light. You can play with the fools who run our world. Make them putty in your hands, test your silk tongue against the best our world has to offer and make use of your manipulations. You can make a stand for anything and watch the ministry crumble to your whims if you play the game right." Hermione stated with a wicked smirk and a matching one soon graced the lips of both boys.

"You are a scheming little mudblood." Harry stated with a wicked laugh.

"Thank you," Hermione stated with pleasure.

"You'll have to write to uncle about it Hermione, I can't without breaking the accord and Markus will know the moment I do. I don't want this coming to lite until I have to play the dutiful savior and the wizarding world begs me to accept the terms." Harry stated and Hermione nodded with a smirk.

"Mum is going to have a cow when she hears you have agreed, she still views us all as children." Ron stated with a laugh and the other two let out a slight giggle at his words. It was a source of amusement to the three at how little the Weasley matron really knew about her youngest son. She had spent her life raising kids, but Ron was the youngest of six boys, and with so many he was often forgotten about. Not to mean she didn't love him and wouldn't do everything in her power to protect him, only that she didn't have the time to properly get to know his wicked mind.

She, like so many others, only ever saw what she wanted to in reference to her youngest son and that was fine by him. He doubted she would agree with just how cold and calculating he truly was. Once upon a time he had been bitter about the lack of attention he received, but that had been before he had come to know the real Harry and Hermione and found two souls that was so like his own. They had formed their own family, hidden in shadows and preying upon the unsuspecting people of society.

They knew they were twisted, not in an evil since, but slightly more dark than was acceptable by the light, and slightly more light than was accepted by the dark. They were gray in every since of the word, and they thrived in shadows and secrets; in manipulations and cold calculations. There was no light or dark for them and they loved it.

They had planned every fight between them, and every reaction with a coldness that would make most shudder if they had known. Most thought Harry was 'too forgiving' about the fight in fourth year, truthfully they had enjoyed the fight. They had loved watching people follow like sheep as Ron turned his back, and Hermione stayed true.

There largest issue that year was finding time away from prying eyes to talk about their fight and how it should progress and when it should end.

_Voldemort_

The dark lord Voldemort sat in his study as he went over the paper work caused by the war and smirked as he thought up new ways to get Harry into his clutches. The boy was as slippery as any snake, and truly did him proud. He allowed a smirk to curve his thin lips as he ran a hand through his black hair. It had been Harry's idea to portray a snake like man to the world, to cause them to fear him. The illusion always left him itchy but he found the reactions of his followers to be too amusing to drop it and thus only allowed his true persona out when he was alone or with Antonio Dolohov.

So lost in his thoughts was he that he barely registered the white snow owl that belonged to his favored followers son. He lifted one perfectly shaped eyebrow as he took the missive.

_Dear Dark Lord,_

_I am writing on behalf of Harry who is currently unable to write you do to a rather unexpected turn of events. You have likely read the prophet article depicting that Harry was to marry Markus Flint come Yule, and most likely did not consider the possibility as something more than rumor made up by someone for a few seconds of fame._

_I am sorry to tell you that Flint did indeed come to Harry with a contract that binds him to marriage with the Flint heir who has decided to claim him as his bride. As you can imagine Harry is not happy about the fact that your games will have to come to an end. In fact he is rather depressed about it, and made an accord with Flint. Pretty much he is only allowed to speak to a few people about the accord or he will be wed at the Flint Yule Gala. If Flint mentions it before the end of the year Harry has until graduation to find someone and marry them or Flint claims him. If nether lose than Harry and Flint marry the week after Flint graduates._

_Thus why I am writing in his stead._

_We have come up with an alternative solution to ending your games that might appease everyone. Harry wishes for you to publicize the treaty you and Albus have spoken to him about. With two added conditions that will keep the public eating out of his hands._

_The first is that he marries the son of one of your followers, Flint, and the second is that Harry is to be adopted by the Dolohov family. Giving him ties to the dark side that he 'wouldn't have'. Harry will of course be bewildered by such a declaration and upset that he would not marry for love. The public will sympathize with him but want him to marry in order to stop the war._

_Thus keeping him as their savior and allowing him to keep in the shadows as he screws with them in the ministry arena. Personally I think he's excited about the possibility of messing with people on a wider scale. Unfortunately for him messing with the minds of students just doesn't appeal to him as it used to. Not to say he has stopped being interested in your game, but this is Harry were talking about and you know how testy he gets when people don't understand how truly beautiful his mind is._

_I think he's just bored with the school kids. My cousin is anxious to see what you come up with._

_Deep regards for your high Lord of Darkness,_

_Hermione Jane_

A smirk curved the dark lord's lips as he finished reading the letter. He would enjoy seeing the reaction his letter would generate. He quickly pulled out a parchment and quill and wrote in a web like hand writing.

When he finished he called his own black owl to him and sent off the letter for the Daily Prophet to be placed on the front page of tomorrow's paper. Harry truly did have a Slytherin mind.

_**I couldn't sleep so I wrote for a bit instead. I hope you enjoy the chapter and wait for all the lovely reviews!**_

_**Lots of love, **_

_**Basill**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Treaty with the Dark**_

_Last night a barn owl flew into the __Daily Prophet__ from none other than You-Know-Who. It's a declaration for a treaty that the Dark Lord wanted in the paper and the Prophet is more than happy to oblige this one wish._

_The letter goes as follows:_

_Dear Public I propose a cease fire as long as several conditions are met these are:_

_All magical children born to muggles are to be checked on monthly by children's welfare administration. Any child found to be living in an abusive household is to be taken and adopted by a pure-blooded family._

_A magical Orphanage is to be built for any children whose parents have been lost and those wishing to adopt said child must first undergo a grueling back ground check._

_Dark Magic is to be legalized and taught at Hogwarts as an extra-curricular activity that may be attended from the age of thirteen to any who wish to learn it._

_All Death Eaters are to be pardoned of any crime committed during the war. And the ministry is to be given over to three parties, Dark, Light, and Gray so that all have equal say in the laws being made to govern our world._

_One Mr. Harry James Potter is to be blood-adopted by a member of the Dark set: Antonio Dolohov and Analine Dolohov nee Granger_

_One Mr. Harry James Potter is to be married at Yule to the heir apparent of the Flint line._

_All trials are to be re-evaluated using Veritaserum made by a Potions master and distributed by a competent healer. Any found innocent under the potion is to be pardoned and compensated one thousand gallons per year they spent in Azkaban._

_Any member of the Ministry thought guilty of corruption is to be tested under Veritaserum and relinquished of their job should they be found guilty._

_Should these stipulations failed to be met by Yule's end the war will not cease until every member of the Light is lost and the Dark reign supreme. _

_-Voldemort-_

_This reporter has seen enough of loss and pain to last a thousand life times and hopes that Our savior once more steps forward to complete the terms set forth by the Dark Lord._

Harry read the first page of the Prophet and could barely stop himself from crowing in delight. Tom was truly a genius. He was sure the public would demand the terms be met. Instead of allowing his wicked laugh to escape he settled for a stunned and fearful look.

"No!" Ginny cried as she through her own copy of the Prophet and set it on fire in her anger. "I will not have my place usurped by some pompous dark lord and his Death Eaters!" She screeched and Hermione reached over and roughly slapped her.

"Instead of thinking about yourself maybe you should be worried about Harry hum?" She asked with barely suppressed rage. "You're not the one the Dark Lord is trying to wed off to the son of one of his Death Eaters, nor are you the one who is being asked to be adopted into the family of another set of Death Eaters." Her voice was cold as she spoke.

"You are acting like a spoiled brat Ginerva, and your hurting Harry with your constant planning of a wedding he doesn't want with you! How many times do we have to tell you he is not yours?" She demanded as she moved a strand of brown hair from her face.

"We've spent months trying to find a loop whole out of that thrice damned contract and instead of helping you sit there like a spoilt princess talking about what you want but you never question what he might want!" Hermione stood up with anger in her every jerky movement as she grabbed her bag with white knuckled fingers. "Get over yourself Ginerva or so help me a slap will be the least of your worry's!" She hissed as Ron sent a disappointed look at his sister and gently grabbed Harry's arm.

"Come on mate, let's go." Ron mumbled gently as the three left the Great Hall to whisper about the article. The moment they were back in the boys dorms Harry let out a crow of laughter as his friends smirked on a job well done.

_Markus_

Markus sat reading and re-reading the prophet. Just last night He had met the two who had raised his bride, and it could be no mere coincidence that the letter appeared today. Had the Dolohov pleaded to Voldemort to set the contract in stone? Or maybe it was another one of his bride's schemes to get him to talk about the contract. His bride had showed he was not above Slytherin tactics.

A scowl adorned his face as his mind weaved different reasons as to why the dark lord would make demands, each just as possible as the last. He growled lowly, maybe the dark lord was trying to gain the favor of his house knowing he wished to marry his bride. It wasn't a well-known fact that his father was only a sympathizer; Hector Flint had never been a Death Eater. It wasn't beyond the realm of possibilities that the Dark Lord had decided to try and gain the Lord of the house of Flint's favor.

Why would he demand that Harry be adopted by the Dolohov's though? He stood up angrily, the Prophet clutched in his hands as he made his way back to his dormitory. He hated being confused and had a feeling he was missing something.

By dinner time that night Harry had barely contained his amusement at the horde of letters from people begging him to accept the proposal. People were tired of the war, they wanted it over with and he even had several letters filled with pity but ending on the same note. Those were his favorite.

He avoided Flint, stalking around as if enraged He had two months to plan his wedding with Hermione and Ron's help. Two months before he would be wedded and Albus kept sending him knowing looks filled with twinkle eyed amusement.

Two days later the minister showed up and Harry once more dragged Hermione to the meeting that the headmaster called. He nearly smirked when he saw his parents sitting there with looks of rage on their faces. Only those that truly knew Antonio and Analine could see their well hidden laughter.

"Mr. Potter!" Cornelius Fudge stated with a wide and slimy grin on his face. Harry and Hermione barely hid their disgust as they looked at the cowardly man sitting before them.

"Minister," Albus stated with a hint of warning in his voice as the four head of houses looked at the man who months ago was calling Harry delusional.

"Ri…right." Fudge stated as he straightened his robes. "I've called you here to ask if you have thought about the proposal on the Prophet." He said with a nervous laugh.

"I won't do it!" Harry stated as an idea formed, he was going to play the minister like a fiddle.

"Now see here Mr. Potter. Marrying Mr. Flint is the best hopes we have of ending the war before it gets too bad, you must see reason!" He stated with wide eyes as Hermione glared.

"You said he wasn't back minister. Surely you aren't about to force the _heir_ of an old Pureblood line to marry someone when you stated just months ago he wasn't back." Hermione snapped with a scowl as the minister turned to her with a frown.

"I was not aware you were invited to this meeting miss…" He trailed off and Harry nearly crowed with laughter.

"Granger, sir. Harry asked me to come as his representative in the school. He and Flint have an accord and I must be present so that Harry does not break it and thus end his freedom by being married to that vile man!" She hissed through clenched teeth and Harry could see the wicked smirk hiding behind her façade of anger.

"Be that as it may child it is for the greater good that Mr. Potter marries the Flint heir. The ministry is ready to make accommodations to end the war and so must Mr. Potter. The Dolohov's have been accommodation enough to agree to the terms set forth by V…Vol…by You-Know-Who."

"I'm sure they have, he'll be in easy range for Voldemort to kill him." Hermione stated making the minister flinch at the name he had been unable to say. Mentally the two teens crowed with laughter.

"The Dark Lord has promised that no harm should come to Mr. Potter if he _willingly_ agrees minister." Analine stated graciously.

"See reason Mr. Potter, you will be well cared for by the Dolohov family and Mr. Flint will make a suitable husband." The man stated with a plea at the reminder that Harry had to be willing or the contract was off.

Harry and Hermione shared a brief look before Hermione turned back to the minister to set terms that must be met before Harry would agree. "Harry will consider the possibility but not without a few assurances first. We want Dark Creatures to be treated equally, including werewolves and vampires. Also the school will feel safer if Harry takes the place of the gray Wizard on the council of three that Voldemort called in his treaty. One more thing must be done before Harry will agree to your wishes. You must make a public apology to him for staining his name and calling him a liar when he was obviously telling the truth." She stated as she and Harry stood.

"If you don't mind we have classes to attend." She stated and left out leaving a wide eyed and stuttering minister behind. The moment the office closed behind them a matching set of sinister smiles lit their lips.

"So the game begins. I think I might enjoy playing with them." Harry stated and Hermione snorted in amusement.

"Think Harry? I know you're going to enjoy the games of binding them to your wicked will. You have a devious mind in that pretty little head of yours." Hermione stated and Harry let out a soft laugh as they left to their classes. Amusement came off of them in waves.

It amused Hermione at dinner that night to see Flint looking at Harry with narrowed eyes, but nether mentioned the Prophet as they talked. If anything dinner was a rather subdued affair.

It was nearly two weeks later that the Prophet came out with the public apology and in two days after that when the rest of their demands were met. Harry laughed from his seat at the Gryffindor table. "Even better than we hoped!" He stated with a smirk on his lips.

Markus watched his bride from his own seat and was mildly surprised when Harry and his friends stood and walked over to the Slytherin table with smirks as they took 'their' seats. "Read the paper lately?" Harry asked with an innocent smile that made Markus straighten in his seat and narrow his eyes. He couldn't help but to wonder what his bride was playing at.

When he didn't do more than nod his head the wicked smirk widened on the three faces and the Slytherin's stopped their own conversations to listen to what was being said. Anything that made Flint stiffen was worth listening to.

"You had best impress me with the wedding Flint." Harry stated before standing and walking away with his friends trailing him as Markus sat in stunned silence.

_**So? What did you think? Its nearly 4:30 in the morning and I know I promised to update my other story but I had this idea and it wouldn't go away. Please remember to leave a nice long review!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Basill**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sadly enough I own absolutely nothing.**_

Harry gave a smug smirk as he made his way to his dorm. The look on Markus's face had been priceless. "Very wicked thing to do harry." Ron stated with his own grin, a dark gleam of amusement dancing in his eyes making Harry give out a cackle of glee.

"Thank you Ron, I'm so glad you noticed." Harry stated innocently as the three laughed in amusement.

"Have you talked to aunt yet about the blood adoption?" Hermione asked once they were in the common room. Harry gave her a silly grin and nodded his head.

"Papa was pleased about hat concession, but mum says he's not happy with me marrying Flint." Harry stated as Hermione snickered.

Harry your dad would hate anyone you were going to marry. Hell, he still doesn't like _me_ because I'm dating Hermione!" Ron stated with an eye roll and Harry shrugged.

"You should have asked him first if you wanted his approval." Harry stated smugly as Hermione giggled from beside him.

"Hey! At least I asked her dad for permission, I didn't know I had to ask yours as well!" Ron stated defensively.

"Honestly Ronald," Hermione stated rolling her eyes. "My dad's a squib, my uncle is a pureblood. In our world my uncle has the say, even dad was amused when you asked him and didn't think to ask my magical kin." Hermione stated making Harry snigger as Ron glared playfully.

"Yea well I wasn't exactly raised to be a proper pure-blood. You're lucky I didn't just go up to you and ask you out like some uncouth mongrel with a lack of respect for your parents' wishes." Ron stated and both Harry and Hermione looked scandalized.

"I can't believe parents actually allow their kids to date someone who didn't ask them first." Hermione stated with a look of distaste on her face.

"Markus didn't ask papa." Harry pointed out while inwardly agreeing.

"You're a special case Harry." Hermione stated as she rolled her eyes. "He didn't know about uncle and it would be unacceptable to go to those stupid muggles to ask for your hand." She stated as if talking to a small child making Harry turn a mock glare on her.

"Try explaining that to Papa." He grumbled good naturedly. Hermione snorted and Ron let out a chuckle of amusement.

"At least Flint's not a muggle." Ron stated after a moment and both Hermione and Harry turned wide and scandalized eyes on him.

"Disgusting!" They said at the same time. "A muggle would never understand the finer points in our society Ron! I mean I love my mum, and she's perfect for dad but dad is a squib. They both know that if he had been born with a magical core they would never have gotten together!" Hermione stated and Harry snickered.

Most muggleborn's thought that pure-bloods didn't like them because of their blood, but the truth was that most purebloods were raised with ideas that didn't hold in the muggle world. While divorce was common in the muggle world it was illegal in theirs. A vow was a serious thing that was not to be taken lightly and breaking such a vow was to show yourself to be no better than a barbarian.

To top it off muggles and muggleborn's thought it was alright to just ask the person they fancied out on a date rather than going to the head of house to ask permission to properly court the child, and that bread resentment in the older families who were scandalized by such a thing.

This was not to even mention that muggles viewed their traditions as backwards and understood nothing about the intricate dance of politics. As a squib David had been able to woo Jane as his bride she was smart, beautiful, and funny but if he had been born with magic things would have been different. Jane had her own ideas about the world and a closed mindedness about the way things were ran and as much as she loved Hermione Jane was unable to accept that Hermione was not a 'modern' day woman. She didn't like the Wizarding world's traditions and had a hard time understanding both Hermione and Analine. In turn Hermione and Jane rarely talked about the Wizarding world, finding they had no common ground there.

"I need to write a letter to Uncle!" Harry declared and Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Harry grinned.

"Wrong Uncle Mia." He stated as he left to his dorm.

_Voldemort_

The dark lord sat with a grin on his lips as he looked at the _Daily Prophet _Harry had been busy. He was exceedingly proud of the boy, after all it wasn't' every day the minister of magic was out witted by a mere fifteen year old boy still in school.

He lifted an eyebrow when Hedwig landed in front of him, holding her leg out with a superior look about her. With a smirk he unbound the letter and opened it to the refined script of the little snake in lion's cloths.

_**Favorite Uncle**_

**By now you have probably read and re-read what I have been up to this year. It pleases me greatly that I've managed to confuse my husband to be and the minster is, at this very moment, bowing to my every whim. As you can imagine grandpa is highly amused by the entire thing.**

**I am sorry I didn't tell you or mum and papa about the contract, but I made an accord with Flint and it was fun playing with him. I think I surprised him when I showed my less than Gryffindor side to him. As you can imagine papa was pleased with the accord and how I went about trying to break it. I do however fear that your Potions master may not live to see a ripe old age if papa's scowl was anything to go by.**

**This year has been rather interesting, but I will miss our yearly schemes. Maybe not being placed under Crucio but everything else I will miss. Hermione thinks bringing my 'beautiful mind' to the ministry is an absolutely brilliant idea and may rid me of the boredom of playing with the children. Ron agrees with her and so, in retrospect, do I. **

**Now I know your curious about the Flint heir so I'll tell you what I know. Markus Flint is a seventh year Slytherin and captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. He's rather tall and intimidating looking and his house fears him.**

**He has one real friend named Mortaga Montague and commands respect. He's not used to things going any way but his. He's dark, like really dark. I can see it in his magic and in the way he acts. He has power in abundance and knows it, making him arrogant. **

**He held his own when going toe to toe with papa and mama, and I think mama respects him for it, even if papa dislikes him. You will be comeing to my wedding of course or I will have mama track you down and dragging you to it. For all intense and purposes you are my uncle. Evil and highly unusual uncle but my uncle all the same. **

**On that note I really want to introduce you to my husband to be after were wedded. His reaction should be absolutely perfect. With that being said I want you to know that I fully intend on taking the place of the gray lord with mama holding my place until I'm out of school. I have no intention on letting my husband to be claim my spot, it would be highly unfair to grandpa to have two dark wizards with him as the only light one on the council. **

**With that being said I wish you a good night.**

**Your nephew**

**Hadrian Dolohov**

**Ps. Do you like the glow spell I put on the letter? It makes it rather interesting to watch the words glow. I might use it against Hermione in the morning. I would love to see the teacher's reactions when everything she turns in is written with a glow.**

Voldemort looked at the parchment with amusement as he read it. So Harry had found someone as cunning as him. He shook his head as he set the glowing letter aside and began to pin his own letter to the brat.

_Hello all! I'm not sure my text formatting is going to carry over but if it does than excellent. I know it might be a bit distracting but I really wanted to try it out. The letter is supposed to be pinned with a blue glow, originally I was going for purple but it hurt my eyes so I changed it._

_Happy smiles._

_Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! Last week was horrid so I didn't write much. I did however finish Harry Potter and a Chance at a New Life so it wasn't a complete waste of a week._

_All right I'll stop rambling now. Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sadly enough I own absolutely nothing.**_

Brat,

I am pleased to see your more Slytherin attributes shining through. I feared for a time that you're 'grandfathers' more Gryffindor nature had rubbed off on you.

I am of course quite upset with not being forewarned about Flint's attention being placed on you. As it is your father has been snarling a everything that moves. Truly he has become a great source of amusement and your mother wishes for me to tell you that they will be picking you up later this week so that the blood adoption can properly take place and you will not be returning tell after yule.

As for your friends thoughts, I too cannot wait to see what your devious mind comes up with wile at the Ministry and of course I will be in attendance at your wedding. I would be insulted should you conveniently 'forget; to send me the invitation.

By your letter I take it you have not told Flint about our 'relationship'? Rather cunning of you little snake. I find myself looking forward to the little meeting you have planned once you take your place as the next Lady Flint.

On that note I too will miss our little battles, but I think I will be more relieved to no longer have to deal with your mothers endless screeching every time you come out alive and mostly unharmed. Had she been anyone else I would have killed her long ago. Unfortunately while killing her might end the endless headache she gives me it would simply cause a bigger one and more problems than its worth.

I am also pleased with your decision to take the place of the gray lord and just as much pleased to hear that you intend for your mother to sit as Proxy until you finish your education. Do tell your friends that I expect for the three of you to be the top of your classes from this day forward and I will not tolerate anything less than perfect o's across the board. You no longer have the excuse of trying to 'fight' me.

With this in mind I do have other things to see to. I expect constant updates about your well fare this year.

Regards,

Marvolo

P.s. Yes I did in fact enjoy the spell you placed on your little letter.

Harry snorted as he read the letter and showed the spider like writing to Hermione and Ron who both looked pleased at the letter that had turned up that morning. Ron rolled his eyes and folded it, handing it back to a snickering Harry just as a plump red headed woman came bustling into the Great hall with a look of worry and anger on her face.

"Molly," the headmaster greeted with a smile as he stood, a warning glint in his eyes that the Weasley matron took no notice of.

"What in merlin's name is this about Albus?" She called out as the hall grew silent. She waved around the prophet and Harry barely contained his laughter as Ron grunted and slumped in his seat. The prophet was that mornings addition, it seemed Markus had mailed the prophet the night before to announce their impending marriage.

"Ah," the headmaster stated as his eyes flicked over to Harry who shook with suppressed laughter. "It would seem Mr. Potter has agreed to bond to Mr. Flint isn't it wonderful?" Albus asked sounding like a deluded old man.

"Wonderful!" Molly sputtered with wide eyes. "This is a travesty Albus! You cannot be seriously thinking about letting Harry sell himself out to placate that mad man! I won't have it!" She shouted in fury, her face as red as her hair and Ron rolled his eyes. It was just like his mother to fly off the handle at anything she thought was unjust.

"Perhaps we should take this to my office Molly?" Albus asked with a raised eyebrow as he pointedly looked around at the staring children. The Weasly matron blinked once and then again before looking around and seeming to deflate a little before nodding curtly as the headmaster led the way out. She stopped for a moment by Harry Ron and Hermione, a small encouraging smile slid over her lips.

"Don't you worry dear, I will take care of everything." She stated before walking out and Harry shook his head.

"You think we should go rescue the headmaster?" Ron asked after a moment and Harry sighed as he nodded his head.

"I love your mum Ron, truly I do but she needs to realize that were not children who are incapable of making decisions on our own." Harry stated as he slid from his seat.

"I hear you mate, she's a bit mental." Ron agreed with a slight chuckle as they walked from the room. They swiftly made their way up to the headmasters office in time to hear Molly yelling at Analine and Antonio who stood compossed.

"Mama! Papa!" Harry shouted with pure joy as he raced to hug his parents, his eyes alight with pure joy.

"Wh…what?" Molly asked in stunned confusion.

"My love," Analine greeted as Antonio scooped him up into his arms and moved to sit with Harry in his lap.

"There's a lot of things going on right now Molly that you have no idea about." Albus stated after a moment, a sigh escaped from his lips. Molly ignored him for favor of moving to take Harry from the man who held the child she saw as another son only to be stopped by Ron who stood confidently in front of her.

"Ronald Weasley you move out of my way right now young man!" Molly demanded as Ron folded his arms.

"I won't allow you to hurt Harry." Ron stated after a moment, his eyes flaring with pent in anger at the woman who gave birth to him. He loved her, truly he did. Molly was his mother but she had never understood him.

"I would never…" She began when Hermione moved to stand beside Ron.

"Not purposely," Ron stated softly, "But your failure to understand will hurt him and trying to take him from Lord and lady Dolohov will hurt him more than anything else."

"What are you on about young man?" Molly demanded impatiently.

"He means Mrs. Weasley that _my_ son will be hurt if you fell to listen to what they have to say and Ronald will not allow you to hurt Harry as you have hurt him." Analine snapped at the red head as she stroked Harry's head with loving fingers.

"I have never hurt my son!" Molly snarled and a look of hurt passed over Ron's face. His mothers failure to try and understand him was an open sore that was rarely talked about.

"But you have." Ron stated, his voice soft. "Not on purpose and I understand but you can't say you haven't when you have." Ron stated and Molly looked at him with confusion and there a look on his face that spoke of a well of despair that she had never seen in him before.

"I mean I know it's hard to raise so many kids and with Bill being a curse breaker, Charley taming dragons, Percy joining the ministry, the twins playing pranks and Gin being the youngest and only girl its hard to make time to get to know me." He stated and Molly looked at him with her hands on her hips as anger flared.

"What in merlin's name are you talking about? I know you Ronald!" Molly shouted and Antonio moved Harry to sit in his wife's lap in case he was needed to protect his niece and son's best friend. He drew his wand but did not move further, he knew very well that this was a meeting that had been too long in the coming.

"Really?" Ron demanded, his own anger and hurt making his voice sound bitter. "When was the last time we held a conversation that wasn't about school or what one of my siblings said or did? What's my favorite color if you know me so well? When did I ask Hermione out? What's my favorite subject and why?" He demanded harshly, his eyes narrowed.

Molly blinked in surprise as she opened her mouth before frowning as she scratched her brain. "Exactly," Ron stated as his anger left him, his shoulders slumped. "I'm not jealous I know you have a lot to handle and I know you love me, but please for the love of Merlin just sit down and listen." He pleaded and Molly Weasley nodded her head as she took a seat.

"It all began…" Albus started and slowly he filled Molly in on Harry's life.

_**Muhahaha! Another chapter down! Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

What do you mean I don't own HP? Damn there goes my delusion. Oh well at least I can write fan-fiction if nothing else.

Happy reading!

Antonio Dolohov looked at his son's best friend and his niece's boyfriend as he went to follow his sobbing mother from the room with a look of disappointment on his youthful face, and he knew the conversation between mother and son would not be easy for the young red head. Slowly he stood and moved to place a hand on the boys shoulder, feeling him tense under his strong hand as confused blue eyes met his.

"You do my family proud Weasley." He stated, his stony face controlled as the boys eyes widened in shock. "It's not easy standing up to your own mother but she needs to hear the disservice she's done you." He stated and watched the boys hunched shoulders strengthen as he nodded once before leaving out to follow the Weasley matron.

He would never admit to it but that boy was perhaps the only boy he would trust with the well-being of his niece. He was strong in his own right and unafraid to take matters into his own hands to protect those he loved. He could admit that for a very long time he had taken the boy for a coward, too afraid to approach him for the right to curt Hermione, but he had proven himself to be anything but and he may not know it but he had earned a place within his protection.

"That is not going to be a pleasant conversation." Harry stated from where he rested in his mother's arms.

"Its been a long time coming cousin. Ron might understand why but it doesn't mean it hurts him any less." Hermione stated as her brown eyes looked towards the door her boyfriend had left out of.

"Well if Molly and Arthur are too closed minded to try and understand their son then he is more than welcome to stay at the manner." Annalisa stated after a moment, her own eyes narrowed as she looked into the eyes of her husband who nodded his head to the unasked question.

If the family kicked the boy out they would pay dearly for it, he would make sure of it. "I am sure things will be fine." Albus stated from his seat, his eyes twinkling behind his spectacles. "Now let's discuss this adoption shall we?" He asked as the head of the Dolohov family took his seat before taking his son back from his wife.

Ron

Ron sighed as he took a seat at the kitchen table, a part of him was glad that the headmaster had given him permission to leave the grounds for the next few days to have this discussion because the last thing he really wanted was for the entire school to hear what he had to say. He knew very well that he may be kicked out of his family because his views were in no way the views of a _proper_ Weasley and that thought hurt more than anything but he was tired of being over looked.

He was tired of his mother thinking she knew him like she knew her other children when it was always so painfully obvious that she didn't. One might think it odd but his courage had come from Lord Dolohov, he had read approval and pride in the mans eyes when he looked at him and that gave him strength that he would not allow to fail him as his mother bustled around the kitchen, awaiting his father to get home.

Not an hour later the floo flared up and out stepped a grinning Arthur Weasley whose smile turned into confusion and worry as he looked upon his youngest son.

"Ron what are you doing here" Arthur questioned as his eyes went to his frantic wife to his youngest son who sat with an emotionless mask on his freckled face.

"Arthur Ronald has something's he would like to tell us." Molly stated as she placed a tray of tea and scones on the table and Ron barely withheld a flinch at the words.

"Did you get suspended? Expelled?" Arthur demanded as he crossed his arms with a look of disapproval on his face. "I have told you to behave Ronald Weasley how could you shame our family by getting into such trouble. Not even your brothers managed to shame us like that!" He bellowed as he worked himself into an anger while Ron sat looking at the man as his heart clenched.

"What do you have to say for yourself? Well out with it!" The elder male nearly shouted. It was a well-kept secret that Arthur Wesley's temper could easily match that of his wives when the occasion called for it. "If you think for even a moment that we are going to bail you out of trouble young man you have another thing coming!" He continued with his rant while Ron sat there listening to him as Molly tried to interrupt her husband but he was on a roll.

"Are you finished?" He asked calmly when his father paused to take a breath.

"Don't take that tone with me Ronald Billius Weasley." Arthur stated darkly with a harsh glare.

"You're the one raging when you don't have any of the facts _sir._" Ron stated softly, refusing to look away from his father's eyes. "You stand there accusing me of dishonoring our family, or being suspended and expelled and demanding an explanation as to what it is I have done when I haven't done anything to warrant such an accusation. You stand there saying that if I had that I can expect no help from you but in second year it was you who helped smooth things over for Ginny to keep her from being expelled but you won't even give me the curtsey of an explanation before you decide that I deserve no help." Ron stated keeping his voice even as he hid the pain he felt in his heart.

"Not that I have ever asked for your help nor do I intend to. I am here because the headmaster thought it would be a good idea to explain a number of things to both of you seeing as mum thought it was within her rights to run down to a private school and embarrass Harry, the headmaster and I by claiming to know what is best for another child when she doesn't even know what's best for her own child because neither you nor her have ever taken the time to sit and talk with me let alone to actually have a conversation with Harry." Slowly Ron took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he went to pull himself together.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur demanded as he moved to take a seat across from his son, confusion taking the place of his own anger.

"It's like I told mum, I don't blame ether of you it's not exactly a picnic raising seven children and when two of them have a dangerous job, another works in the ministry, a pair of pranksters always causing worry and Ginny being the only girl there's not really time to talk to me and years ago I may have been a bit bitter about it but that time has passed. Harry and Hermione showed me that I am not as alone as I feel but that does not negate the fact that you have never taken the time to get to know me and it does not negate the fact that you stood there accusing me of things with no facts and no evidence. You formulated an opinion based on things you assume you understand but you don't." H stated after a moment.

"Ron…" Molly began but the younger red head held up his hand as he stood from his seat.

"I don't have the strength nor the courage to repeat what I'm about to say and if I stop I fear my courage will fail me. I guess it all really begins in first year during the sorting when I found I was not the son you thought I was. The hat didn't want me in Gryffindor, it placed me there because I begged it to. I was supposed to be a Slytherin but even I could see how that would pan out. The first Weasley in a thousand years to be sorted into the snake pit when you always rant about them. I thought I could be a lion if I pretended long enough I could become brave and strong and loyal enough to be a real lion." He paused for a moment before continuing on.

"I tried to hide and it worked at first. I slacked in my studies, took to doing anything and everything that would cause me to be less cunning and less sly and more of a lion than a snake so I could make our family proud, but it was apparent to me that I was not happy but I wasn't the only one. Harry and Hermione were hiding as well. Everyone had expectations of us. I was supposed to be brave and strong and hate everything that wasn't _light_. Harry was supposed to be a leader, popular and charming and a figure to rally behind and Hermione was supposed to be the smartest girl of our age. But the truth was we weren't anything like we were supposed to be." Ron turned away from his parents to look out the window.

"It was Harry who came up with the idea. We would play our parts so that we didn't disappoint those we actually cared about. We studied in secrete and in public it would seem like Hermione was helping us with our work when in reality she was helping us dumb it down. By the end of first year we were on par with those a year above us but only the headmaster knew. We went on our _'adventure'_ because it was expected of us and it was thrilling, having everybody think we were something other than what we were and nobody but the headmaster new otherwise. It became our game, playing with people's heads." He shook his head with a ruthful smile.

"We would say or do something that wasn't exactly part of what we portrayed seeing I anyone would catch us but no one did until third year but by then the twins couldn't care to pay attention they were too worried about their own pranks and paying attention to Ginny to pay me any heed and the lions found our façade to be amusing. They kept silent and let us play with the other students and in turn we helped them were we could. We staged fights within our own group and watched the schools reactions to what we were doing." He sighed as he turned around to look at his silent parents.

"We were happy and the lions came to defer to our opinions because what else was there? We were sly and cunning and smart. Harry was the queen in our own game of chess, Hermione was the castle and I was the knight and we moved people around to suit our needs and they fell in line with ease. Yet we also knew our true personalities could not become known to the school because people would not understand. _You _would never understand and I couldn't take hearing your disapproval and anger of having a snake for a son." He shook his head his pain evident on his face.

"It was last year when things truly began to change for us. The tournament made us use every bit of our cunning to keep our persona from slipping and when the year ended I asked Hermione's father to be allowed to court her and was granted permission but I found myself revolted by my brothers. They had never asked to date a girl and I knew then why the other pure-bloods could not stand our family. Tradition is more than pure-blood supremacy it is showing respect to the parents and family of those you love. It is showing your pride in your own heritage and honor of those you may wish to become part of your family." He slowly took a deep breath, unable to meet his parent's eyes.

"The reason most pure-bloods think muggle borne's are beneath them have nothing to do with magic and everything to do with tradition. They show disrespect to our ways because we choose to ask the parents for permission and they see it as us believing that women are property but the truth is that asking the parents is our way of saying that we respect the woman to much to make her choose between us and her family and showing that we respect her parents by adhering to their wishes. You taught us that betrothals are barbaric but the truth is that betrothals were used to ally to families in order to create peace so that something like the Weasley and Malfoy feuds do not split our society. It was also a way to insure that in the case of a lords death their child was taken care of so what happened to Harry would not happen." Ron's jaw clenched for a moment as anger swept through him.

"By pure-blood tradition and law he should have been raised by someone of Lord Flints choosing, not the ministries and if he had been he would never have been nearly killed because his relatives refused to take care of his simplest needs. But how was I supposed to come to ether of you and tell you that you're wrong? That you rage and holler about snakes being evil but I myself should have been one and I wish we did follow tradition because then Ginny would not be so far gone in her delusions that she has already gotten it into her head that Harry is her boyfriend and has insulted the Flint heir and Harry on several occasions. If we were raised with traditions she would never even think about sleeping with a man before properly wedded but as it is she will not find a suitable husband unless he is muggle born because no pure-blood would wed her when it is well known that she has slept with at least three men while trying to convince Harry that she was his girlfriend. How do I tell you that coddling her because she is the baby and the only female has done more harm than good because she feels she's entitled to whatever she wants? More importantly how was I supposed to tell you that you don't know me and you only see what you want to concerning Ginny?" He asked as he looked up into the grave faces of his parents.

"Now tell me how you think it might be alright to march into a private school and decide that you know what is best for another student when you have failed to do what is best for your own? You embarrassed Harry by deciding that even though he is of legal marriage age that he is too young to make any decision for himself. You embarrassed the headmaster by stating that you know what is best for those under his care. You embarrassed Lord and Lady Dolohov by declaring them unfit to raise the child they have been caring for since Harry was a year and a half old. You also may have ruined the only chance I had of ever marrying the only woman I love because her father is the half-brother of Annalise Dolohov the wife of Lord Dolohov who I would have to ask in order to marry Hermione because he is her magical kin." A scowl formed on his lips as he looked at his parents.

"I understand you thought it was your place to do so. I also understand that you thought you were doing what was best for Harry, but you need to understand that Harry knows exactly what he is doing and so do I. Now I believe you have things to think over and my best friend is to be blood adopted tomorrow morning so I will be at Dolohov manner if you wish to talk." He stated as he through powder into the floo and within moments the green flames twirled him away.

_Not as humorous as the others but the talk needed to be done. Anyways it's another chapter down! I hope you all enjoyed it!_


	8. Chapter 8

What do you mean I don't own HP? Damn there goes my delusion. Oh well at least I can write fan-fiction if nothing else.

_**NOTE: **_**If you cannot keep a polite tongue in your mouth when reviewing then DO NOT review my stories. I will not allow myself to be slandered simply because you do not like what one of my characters say. If you review and slander me I will block you. I do not mind helpful criticism, I do not mind hearing your opinions. I DO mind when you ****attack**** me and ****my**** beliefs.**

This being said happy reading.

Arthur and Molly Weasley sat in a stunned silence as they heard their youngest son depart from their house. Their minds twisting with emotions that had yet to put a name to.

They had never meant to make one of their children afraid of them. To know that _their _son had been afraid to be _himself _because of _them_ was an earth shattering revelation. For as long as ether of them could remember they had sat preaching about the evilness of Slytherin and all who went there, but weren't they simply kids? How could an eleven year old be evil?

"How could we have done this to our son?" Molly gasped out as she placed her head into her hands, sobs shaking her form. Arthur knew he should comfort his wife, tell her that it was alright and they would make it better but how could he when he himself was just as devastated?

"Molly…" Arthur began, unsure of what he was going to say as his wife looked up at him.

"Don't Molly me Arthur Weasley!" She stated, her voice raising as she stood from her seat. "Did you see him Arthur? He was afraid to be himself. He was afraid to come to us! Do you know his favorite color? Well do you because I sure don't!" Molly stated as she turned to look at the family clock that hung on the wall.

"Every time we spoke out about Slytherin's, every time we put someone down because of their house we bad mouthed our son. We _hurt _our baby! Well no more I tell you! No sir! We will fix this! I will not have _MY son_ afraid to come to me!

"What do you have in mind Molly dear?" Arthur asked as his wife turned to face him, her eyes set in fierce determination.

"No more prejudice in this house Arthur. Call the boys and I will contact Albus, I think were in need of a family discussion." She stated before walking to the fire place and throwing in the floo powder.

"Molly what can I do for you?" Albus asked when her head appeared in his fire.

"I apologies for the inconvenience Albus but I need Ginny sent home immediately." She stated, her voice steady as she stilled herself for the discussion they would be having soon enough.

"I was hoping you would say that." Albus stated, his blue eyes twinkling as he stood from his desk and gave the red headed woman a nod as she gave him a tight smile before pulling out and heading to make food while her husband floowed the rest of their sons.

Surprisingly it was Ginny who arrived last, all of the boys had come directly over, and sat in confusion at the table. "What is this about mum?" Ginny demanded as she swept her hair from her shoulders the moment she stepped into the kitchen.

"Sit down Ginny dear." Molly stated as she made tea and poured a cup for everyone before taking a seat beside her husband.

"Mother if you could hurry this up I have work to do." Percy stated pompously as he made to stand up and a fierce glare from his mom had him pausing.

"You will sit down this instant Percival Weasley!" Molly stated, her voice leaving no room for arguments.

"Do as your mother say's Percy." Arthur stated, but there was no smile on his normally friendly face.

"Where's Ronnikins?" The twins asked with matching grins.

"We had…"

"hoped to…"

"Pull a prank…"

"on him."

"No more." Molly stated, her voice fierce as she said the words. Why did she just start to notice that the twins had pranked Ron more than any of their other children? Why had she never noticed how they enjoyed tormenting her youngest son?

"What?" Charley asked sounding confused as he looked from the tins to his parents.

"Ron is currently at Lord Dolohov's manner." Arthur stated, his voice gentle and firm at the same time. "It is because of him that we needed to call a family meeting."

"What did he do this time?" Bill asked with an eye roll. "Seriously, even the twins have never caused us to have a family meeting before."

"Its not what he has done son. It's what _we_ have done. It's what _our _prejudices have done. Tell me have any of you ever bothered to notice anything about him?" Arthurs asked causing confusion to roll off of his children.

"What is this about dad?" Bill asked unsure of what his parents were asking.

Slowly Arthur and Molly repeated the conversation that had taken place earlier and when they finished silence rang for the briefest of moments before Ginny jumped up, her chair clattering to the floor. "I knew it! I knew it!" She shouted, her face turning red. "It's no wonder he wants to keep _My _Harry from me! He's a slimy snake!" She shouted triumphantly as if she had just been handed the largest part of a puzzle.

"He's brain washed _my _Harry into thinking he doesn't want to be with me! You have to do something to stop him!" Ginny cried out as she gave her father a pleading look that he never could resist. "You have to disown him!"

"We will do no such thing!" Molly seethed as she looked at her daughter and wondered where the sweet girl she had raised had gone.

"Your mother is right Ginevra, now sit down." Arthur stated only to get a petulant glare from his only daughter.

"I hate that name! It's Ginny! Ginny! Ginny! Ginny!" She chanted her name.

"Sit down!" Arthur's voice boomed causing her to shut up and sit down, her eyes wide. "Now the question stands on how do we go about fixing our mistakes? Any suggestions?" He asked, his voice one again soft.  
-Dolohov Manner-

"I can't believe you said that!" Hermione crowed, her face red as she tried to regain her composure. Harry was having no luck on that front and was rolling on the floor with laughter as Ron sat smugly in his chair.

"Which part?" Ron asked innocently. He had just finished retelling his best friends the speech he had given to his parents. Really he thought he had done quite well.

"Any of it! All of it!" Hermione giggled uncontrollably.

"Well they had it coming." Ron stated with a shrug. "I might love them and they might be my family but really I can only take so much of their yelling. Perhaps now they will actually think before they start yelling or thinking they know what's best for everyone." Ron stated as he picked at his finger nails.

"Really Ron, you're almost as evil as Harry!" Hermione stated making her boyfriend out.

"I resent that remark Granger. I'll have you know I can be every bit as evil as that git." He stated causing Harry to tackle him to the floor and Hermione to watch the impromptu wrestling match with a smile on her lips. Really it was well past the time for someone to put the Weasley matron in her place.

"If you boys are finished I think you had best head up to bed, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Annalisa stated as she came into the family room and leaned against the door, a smile tugged at her lips.

She loved watching her son act like the child he was supposed to be and knowing that from tomorrow onward the world would know he was hers made her insides glow with pride.

"Right!" Harry stated as he jumped to his feet and raced to give her a hug before taking off out of the room to get ready for the night. He really couldn't wait until tomorrow!


End file.
